Behind Crumbling walls
by ReixGaara
Summary: A very sexy christmas get together goes very wrong as buried emotions and miscommunications turn what should have been an enjoyable evening into a nightmare. GenRaiKoIzuKakairu in various pairings. Some violence and disturbing ideas.


Behind Crumbling Walls

A/N: Another joint fic between me and Wren Elessedil Dragonsban. It was supposed to be a really light, dirty little fic but, while dirty, it's not so light. Hope you guys like it though. Kakairu KoIzu and RaiGen in various combinations of the group.

Warning: Lots and lots of yaoi sex. Some violent sex and swearing but that's about it.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the naruto characters and don't make money from my yaoi addiction.

Genma rolled his stiff shoulders as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, praying that Raidou would be home so they could finally spend some time together. Between both of their mission rosters they'd been apart for almost a month, with the exception of a few nights when one or both of them had been too tired or beaten up to really spend any time together. Then the other had been gone in the morning, off for another bout of killing and maiming in the name of their village. He'd never complain, that was how their lives were. He just hoped Raidou wouldn't be upset at how much they'd been apart, or even worse, absent from their home. He had an expensive, very expensive, bottle of sake in his pouch and was really hoping for a night of hot lovin' to blow off the stress of the past month.

He pulled open the door and stepped inside, toeing off his shoes with a sigh. "Hey babe, you here? I'm finally home. Fuck that mission was hell..."

Raidou stepped out of the kitchen doorway and in two long steps he had Genma in his arms. "Fuck I've missed you." Raidou sealed their lips together in a passionate, lustful kiss. Owning Genma's stale, coffee flavoured mouth, revelling in the strong taste. It was his Genma finally home, so much of Genma's taste, so thick and strong. Fuck, he couldn't even remember when they last kissed like this. With their jobs, never knowing if you will see the other again, they should always greet with a kiss like this. It had just been so many years that they have been together, they had gotten used to the other always being around at some point. They had both taken some pretty intense missions over the last month, and it had been through the holiday season, not seeing each other, except in passing for sleep of food.

Raidou broke from the kiss for air. "Aoba had sent word that your team had been seen heading back to town so I put together a welcome home present for you," he said in a deep husky voice as he gently pulled Genma toward their living room.

"Merry Christmas to me!" Genma purred as he pulled Raidou against him and they shared another deep, lust-filled kiss. He was a little surprised that they were both still wearing clothes, and that Raidou was still manoeuvring them toward the living room. "So," he said, walking backwards as he looped his arms around Raidou's neck. "Is this present something I wear, making it really a present for you? Cuz I brought you sake." His eyes twinkled as his lover kept leading him backwards, the scarred face he loved so much smirking lightly as they made their way to the carpeted room.

"Well I wouldn't really say you wear it, but I imagine it will be on you..." Raidou's smirk deepened right before he sealed their lips again, picking Genma up with his arms under his chest spinning in a circle before setting him down in the dark candle lit living room. There were blankets and pillows on the floor, like Raidou had gathered all the soft stuff they had, and placed it in the center of the living room. The candles lit only the floor area and between the furniture, some on the tables between furniture and others on heavy stands on the floor. Raidou ran his fingers through Genma's hair and whispered "I love you baby," into his ear before he stepped away and said in his deep lustful voice, "he's all yours boys." His lips twisted in a pleased smirk as he stepped back out of the candle light into a dark area that should be the couch.

"Rai?" Genma was fully baffled now. Why was he not getting fucked into the floor right now and why could he see the glints of other sets of eyes in the candle light? His hand reached on instinct for his weapons pouch, but a hand caught it as suddenly an almost naked Izumo was behind him, unzipping his vest and unbuttoning his shirt. "No need for that, Genma-san." The light haired jounin moaned as the small hands moved over his now exposed stomach, making his undersexed body shiver at the sensations. His eyes darted forward as movement drew his attention. He saw a sleek form glide gracefully from a position on the couch, his eyes catching a mass of spiky hair in the shadows from where the moving figure had come, and the glow of a cigarette cherry from the chair beside the other end of the couch, where he could see his lover sitting. Kotetsu was the only one he knew that still indulged in nicotine regularly so it must have been him. His eyes were immediately pulled back to the moving figure as Iruka stepped out of the shadows like a walking wet dream, clad only in a long, cream, silk robe that hung open until just above his hips where the obi was loosely tied.

"Merry Christmas," the chuunin purred as he stalked forward like a giant cat making Genma's cock swell in ways that it hadn't since he was a teenager. "We wanted to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing this month." Iruka began undoing Genma's pants as Izumo's hands plucked at his nipples.

"Oh the fucking gods," was all Genma managed before being pulled down to the plush surface of the pillows and blankets as two pairs of delicate hands began exploring his naked skin.

Raidou grabbed the bottle of Johnny from the table beside him and poured three glasses of the six that sat there. He picked up two and passed one to the silver haired man next to him who passed it down to Kotetsu sitting in the chair next to his end of the couch. When Kakashi turned back Rai handed him the second glass for himself. He picked up the third glass and raised it to both men then to the three men in the center of the room, "Here's to a good show, and an even better ending." He gave a little chuckle at his little toast and turned his eyes back to the erotic scene taking place before him.

"I don't want you fucking MY uke Namiashi," Kakashi hissed, quietly taking a long drink from his glass and not taking his eyes off his beautiful Iruka sitting on Genma while kissing Izumo. He couldn't deny that it was hot but Iruka was his. He had never been good with sharing, and he normally wasn't bad with the other ukes messing with Ruka, but this night had different rules.

"Too late for that Hatake, you agreed to share with all when you entered this room, you both did. It's not my fault if you have trouble satisfying your man after I've had a go at him," Raidou said with all confidence, remembering what Genma had said to him a couple days after he had last had the chance at the tanned chuunins ass.

"Hey what are you talking about?" asked Kotetsu sounding a little worried. This being the first time he and Izumo had agreed to a free for all party. "If you're going to hurt Izumo, I'm not so ok with it."

Raidou laughed, "No man, I'm not going to hurt Izumo." Raidou looked into the center of the room where Izumo had stopped kissing Iruka to look in his direction. "I'm going to make him feel so good, and so full, your little cock isn't going to please him for weeks." He leaned up into the light so Kotetsu could see the lecherous grin on his lips.

"We'll see how interested Genma is in an old man like you, after he gets fucked by a younger, faster, stronger fuck," Kakashi boasted.

"You really think Ko is stronger than me, old man?" Raidou joked.

Kakashi gave a one eyed glare to Raidou, "You won't be bragging so much, when it's you, begging me to fuck your ass."

"Ha, yeah right Hatake, you think you are man enough to take me?" Raidou chuckled and held out his hand. "I bet you sex for a week, that it is you bent down before me begging to be filled, and not the other way around." Kakashi quickly grabbed Raidou's hand in a shake agreeing to the bet.

Kotetsu turned away from them, keeping his eyes on Izumo. He wasn't letting his uke out of his sight.

Genma reached up and pulled Izumo down into a heated kiss, moaning at the sweet taste of the chuunin's mouth. Their tongues danced before a hot mouth encasing his cock made him groan and buck his hips. Iruka took him all the way down into his throat like a champ, swallowing around him, the strong throat muscles massaging Genma in the most tantalizing way. Izumo was suddenly by his hip, the sexy, pale skin glowing in the candle light as he leaned down and added his mouth to the fair haired jounin's groin. Genma lifted his head to watch them as they began licking his dick in tandem, their soft lips and pink tongues meeting as they lavished his cock with attention.

Groaning and dropping his head back to the pillows he decided the sight too sexy to watch for long, without risking cumming, and that would be unfortunate this soon in the night. Even still, he felt like he was already about to burst. Izumo was so young and sexy, and Iruka...Genma groaned again. He knew just how hot and skilled Iruka was from their ancient history. Just as he thought he wouldn't be able to take any more a cock ring was expertly clasped in place around his length and someone was crawling up his body, the feeling of silk brushing against his skin letting him know it was Iruka.

"You don't get to cum until you're buried inside my ass, Gen-chan," the sultry minx whispered in his ear, sending currents of lust and anticipation through him and making him arch into Izumo's hot mouth. "Oh my, Gen-chan, have you missed my ass? It's been nearly a decade since you've been there. Are you excited to feel me around you again?"

The words themselves would have made him cum if it weren't for the cock ring and he so wanted to grab Iruka and tongue fuck his mouth, but he was tentative to touch his long time friend. He'd had a rather scary encounter with Kakashi shortly after Iruka had started seeing the copy nin and it had been made clear to him that their close, touchy feely relationship ended then. He turned his head to the side, his adjusted eyes catching sight of Kakashi's intense, mismatched gaze on his sex god uke, who was currently lapping and nipping at Genma's collarbones and nipples.

Kakashi could see the fear in Genma's eyes as he looked for approval. It was that fear that lead Kakashi's head to nod in the positive, a smirk twisting his lips, until a few words from Kotetsu had his face in a hard glare again.

"Wow a decade ago, so Genma was fucking Iruka when 'Ruka was only 15? Fucking hot!" the spiky haired raven cheered.

Genma, whose hands were finally about to rest on Iruka's orgasm inducing body, groaned and let his hands fall lifelessly away. They had started when Iruka was quite young. At first it had been just Iruka and him, but after a year or so Genma had started seeing Raidou who had eventually allowed Iruka to join them. But the last time had been almost eight long years ago, when things with Raidou had started getting serious and it was no longer appropriate for them to have a third wheel.

Iruka laughed heartily and flipped his hair over his shoulders as he looked from Genma to Kakashi. "Mmm, yes my sexual education started around then, and aren't we all grateful that Genma is such a good teacher?" His mischievous dark eyes danced in the low light of the candles as they locked with Kakashi's. "It's the culmination of my experiences that have put me where I am today." The who I'm with today, didn't have to be said. Iruka grabbed both of Genma's hands and placed them on his stomach, taking a long look at his lover on the couch over his shoulder as Genma's fingers moved over his skin, reminding the innately jealous man about their little chat before this had started. He had pulled Kakashi into a corner and whispered seductively in the copy nin's ear, that whatever happened tonight he would always be going home with Kakashi. 'Remember that I love you,' Iruka had purred, grazing his teeth over the pale ear. His fingers finding their way to Kakashi's groin, 'and no one has ever satisfied me the way that you do.' Kakashi was definitely the seme of their relationship but anyone who really knew the couple knew that Kakashi was wrapped around Iruka's little finger so tight that he'd do anything for the younger man.

Raidou leaned back into the couch, pulling a hand rolled smoke from his shirt pocket lighting it with the Leaf village zippo Iruka had given him years ago, thinking it ironic that he would be using it right as their story was being told. "Iruka learned a lot from the two of us, he was as good of a student then, as he is a teacher now," Raidou explained smiling and looking over to Kotetsu. "You know, you should leave Izumo with us for a while and we'll train him up for you. Teach him how to bring you mind blowing pleasure every time." Raidou took a long drag from the joint he just lit as he watched Kotetsu squirm in his chair. "You look a little to nervous for this type of party, Ko." Why don't you come over here and get one of my smokes, it will calm you right down." Ko's eyes flashed over to Raidou then back to his lover in the center of the room happily enjoying pleasure from other men. "Come on Ko, before your mind starts thinking about how my uke just might give yours a better fuck then you can," Raidou teased. Even Kakashi had to choke down a snicker at the wide eyed stare Kotetsu gave Raidou. Raidou pulled another joint from his pocket and held it up for Kotetsu. With a final look to Izumo, who wasn't even looking in his direction, like he wasn't even in the room, he got out of his chair and stood before Raidou. As he reached out for the joint Raidou snatched his wrist and pulled him down so he was sitting on his lap, back pressed against Raidou's large chest, his hand twisted and trapped between them. His blood pumped thick and hard as Raidou ran his nose up the side of his neck and nipped on the sharp corner of his jaw. "You know, you are rather pretty. I could teach you a few things that would please Izumo in seconds and keep him coming back to you every night. You can't be a good seme if you haven't been the best uke. You have to know exactly what they feel so you can blow their minds with your movements," Raidou's deep voice rumbled through Kotetsu's back, and he couldn't help the shudder or the cold sweat that broke through his body.

Izumo, who was starting to feel a little left out as Genma ravaged Iruka's soft, full lips, had been listening to what Raidou had been saying, and while he was insanely turned on by the idea of watching his boyfriend get fucked, he was worried for him. Kotetsu didn't bottom much, and had virtually never bottomed since they'd started dating. Sure they'd brought the odd fellow chuunin home with them, but usually that meant Izumo was getting fucked and Kotetsu was either watching or fucking the addition at the same time. And these weren't chuunin, they were playing with the big guns this time. Each man in the room was older and much more powerful than both of them; maybe even both of them together. He watched as Raidou's massive hands moved over his boyfriend's body and he hardened even more. Kotetsu was amazing in bed but the other four men in this room were legends. Hopefully they could both learn something tonight. "Hey Rai, I use that on a regular basis. Don't you dare break him." He would have asked just what lessons the man was going to give, but his words had reminded the other uke's of his presence and suddenly his mouth was very busy, first with Genma's tongue (gods, what a skillful tongue) then with Iruka's as the sandy haired man gently pressed them together as a finger began massaging between his cheeks.

"Don't worry Zu, Raidou won't break him. He's going to fix him up in such a way that he's going to be begging for you to fuck him at least once a week." Izumo could only moan as the digit rubbed over his hole, pressing in to the first joint before pulling out to continue the mind blowing teasing. His hips bucked backwards as Iruka whispered to Genma that Izumo needed a double delight and crawled beneath him, taking his cock straight down the well trained throat as Genma parted his cheeks and a hot strong tongue began lapping as his ass.

"Ah! Gods, holy shit! That's amazing! Don't stop; uuuungh!" He collapsed forward onto his hands and nuzzled the creamy fabric off of Iruka's legs so he could take the chuunin's member into his own mouth, 69ing with him as Genma tongue fucked his ass with amazing efficiency.

Kakashi moaned at the scene before him. It was a beautiful sight, the three sexiest ukes in the village displaying their talents for their semes. He opened his pants and folded them back pulling out his cock he began to slowly stroke and tease it while he watched the three beautiful men please each other, ignoring the moans and gasps of Kotetsu as his sexual rival tormented the young seme.

Raidou's hands seemed to be touching everywhere at once and Kotetsu's mind could hardly take it. He came to the realization that size does matter cause it was the sheer size of the large man's hands that had him going wild. How could this be a lesson, he was 5'5" fully grown compared to Raidou's 6 foot stature. "Read sex books Kotetsu, not the crappy porn Kakashi is addicted to. Read informative books, memorize where the hot spots are and practice on yourself. When you want to jerk off, get it right, learn just how to touch," Raidou purred as his fingers slid down Ko's lower oblique muscles, leading down toward his crotch, making Kotetsu buck against the larger man's lap.

"Mmm, oh fuck," Kotetsu moaned out.

Raidou's deep sexual chuckle caused more shivers to race though his compact body. "Not yet, Kotetsu, there is still a lot to learn."

Raidou's mouth started to work at Kotetsu's neck, pressing in places with his tongue and nipping in other places. "Don't leave marks on things that are not yours. You can bring great pleasure with out leaving a mark. As you know marking skin is a sign of possession, it's not just about stimulating pressure points and erogenous zones. Learn where they are and what they affect. You have training in pressure points, use it to please." He pressed his tongue harder on a point just behind the jaw that caused the man's whole body to go limp and catch fire all at the same time. When Raidou pulled his tongue back, Ko's body jerked back to life and he groaned in surprise at the intense pleasure that now burned in his groin

"What did you do to me?" he panted breathlessly.

"I took control of your body Kotetsu; that is what a good seme does. He controls the pleasure that his uke gets. It's not about using his body to pleasure yourself; it's about using your body to pleasure him," explained Raidou.

Letting himself submit to whatever Raidou wanted to do to him, he turned his black eyes first to Kakashi, who wasn't really jerking off, but just playing with his cock on the other end of the couch, and to the amazing sight of his lover's body shaking with sensation as he and Iruka sucked each other and Genma pushed an oil slicked finger into his Izumo's creamy ass.

"UH! Fuck! 'Ruka, you better stop or I'm going to cum," Izumo panted as he lifted himself off Iruka's cock but to his surprise Iruka didn't stop. The feeling of chakra around his cock made him sit up on his knees and scream in delight. Genma's strong arm wrapped around him; holding him tight to the muscular chest as Iruka flipped onto his stomach and continued his special technique. Izumo bucked and shrieked like a woman as a chakra laced finger pressed against his prostate, the energy stimulating in a way that he didn't think he could take. "Oh gods! Oh! Oh! You're...killing meeee!!" The addition of chakra infused fingers on his nipple threw him over the edge into the severest orgasm he'd ever had, his body bursting so hard that it hurt. Izumo released a long wail of pleasure before collapsing back onto Genma completely spent. He dozed lazily against the muscular shoulder, revelling in his afterglow until he felt Iruka press up against his chest and stomach, the tan chuunin's cock pressing into his limp, spent member, grinding slowly and making Izumo cry out in shock.

"No more, I can't take anymore." But Iruka's hands moved over his chest and he was arching into every touch as Genma added another slick finger to his ass.

"You can always take more, Izumo," Iruka whispered, "That's your job. Take more, demand more; give more. Before, during and after sex that's what you do. Keep going until you think you absolutely can't give or take anymore and then go a little further."

Genma smiled at Iruka's soft, teacher voice cooing such wanton instructions. The student had far surpassed the teacher he was afraid, but maybe he could learn a few tricks tonight as well. He sucked Izumo's neck without ever leaving a mark, his tongue doing most of the work as he patiently prepared Izumo's tight body to be fucked. He was extremely excited to get into Izumo's ass; the young man was such a treat. So small and so hot, he would be able to lift and manoeuvre the man in ways that he couldn't with Raidou's bigger form.

Kakashi couldn't help his proud glow at Iruka's words; that was his beautifully perfect uke blowing Izumo's mind. Kakashi wanted his uke, his sexy perfect uke to be pleasuring him. He teased the head of his cock with his pinky finger pressing the tip against the tight slit in the tip of his cock then circling around the head with the precum collected there. "Ahhh fuck 'Ruka. I need you baby, you are so fucking hot," Kakashi moaned watching Iruka molest an over sensitive Izumo.

Raidou pushed Kotetsu toward Kakashi, "Suck his cock Ko'. Keep him entertained I have to get something for the spoiled freak." Both men looked to Raidou in surprise. Kotetsu cowed with a stern look from Raidou and turned back to Kakashi climbing off the couch to kneel before Kakashi.

"What the fuck I don't want his amateur mouth on my cock..." his words were cut off into a moan as Kotetsu's lips wrapped around his head. Kotetsu went to work hungrily swallowing as much of Kakashi's cock as he could, humming and purring around it trying to prove that there was a reason he and Izumo had been invited, that even though they were young they had great potential. Kakashi couldn't stop the moans, his surprise at the man's skill catching him off guard. Raidou got off the couch smiling at Kakashi's reaction having been on the receiving end of one of Kotetsu's blowjobs before on a mission, he wasn't the most skilled but fuck he really put his whole self into what he was doing. As Rai walked through the center of the room toward the kitchen he stopped and knelt down behind Genma wrapping his arms around to run down Izumo's panting chest while he whispered in Genma's ear, "I hope you aren't to upset that it wasn't an evening alone." Genma moaned as Rai's cock pressed against his ass.

"Ahh fuck, babe we can be alone when all the kids pass out from exhaustion," Genma purred back.

Raidou chuckled thrusting his hips forward at the same time as he roughly pulled on Izumo's nipples; causing the young man to scream out in pleasure. He stood up and stepped back allowing the young men to continue as they were. "I want to see both of your cocks pounding into him after I've fucked him so make sure he's ready for that." Raidou turned with a wicked smirk on his lips and exited the room into the kitchen.

Genma smiled as poor little Izumo began to beg, his sweet soft voice cracking with want.

"Please, I want you inside me. Pleeeaaase, Gen, fuck me."

"Mmm," Genma moaned as he slicked up his cock. "Begging is hot but demanding is better. What do you want me to do to you, Zu? Tell me what you want?" He wrapped his hand around Izumo's dripping length and gave it a couple of strong strokes making the petite torso arch in delight.

"Fuuck! Fuck me!! I want you to slide your big cock into me and fuck the living shit out of me! NOW!"

Genma pressed himself into the unbelievably tight passage, letting Izumo's body fall to the floor. He quickly straddled one of the slender legs and hooked the other over his shoulder while holding one of the lanky, pale arms to keep Izumo on his side as he ploughed into the constricting hole. "This how you like it? Hmm? You want me to fuck the living shit out of you, huh?" His powerful hips snapped forward, pushing the younger man across the blankets as moans of delight and whispers of disbelief tore from the pale throat.

"Oh gods, yes! Ohhh, just like that! Oh fuck, Gen, you're splitting me in two!" Izumo cried as Iruka straddled the arm that was braced on the floor to keep him from rolling onto his stomach. The dark chuunin finally slid his robe off all the way and began rubbing his leaking cock over the creamy face, making Izumo moan at how dirty and slutty he felt and undoubtedly looked.

Genma's lips parted in desire at seeing Iruka's tan piece rubbing and slapping against the pink lips before he let go of Izumo's arm and grabbed a fist full of his hair, making the sexy full lips part with desire and Iruka thrust into the open mouth, skull fucking the youngest man in the room. "This is nothing, little one. This is just foreplay. I hope you don't have to work tomorrow because if you can walk, I didn't work you hard enough." Genma pushed Izumo's head forward onto Iruka's length, a small choke making him release it in favour of the arm he'd previously held. He pulled the tight body back onto his cock in time with his thrusts as Iruka's head tipped up to the ceiling and a gasp of pleasure tore from those soft, dark lips.

"Oh yeah Zu, that's it. Open your throat. Fuck that feels good." Iruka looked at Genma, who looked so fucking hot pounding into Izumo, that addictive look of dominance on his face. Leaning over he pressed their mouths together, their tongues meeting as they moaned into the kiss, heightening the anticipation of being together again. They both loved their partners and Genma wasn't in a hurry to finish up with Izumo, but the excitement of seeing just how much better Iruka had gotten over the years was driving him wild.

Kotetsu pulled away from Kakashi at the sound of Izumo's demanding cry for Genma to fuck him. Kakashi grabbed his spiked hair immediately. "Get your fucking mouth back around my cock, before I get pissed and fuck your fucking eye socket," Kakashi growled. Kotetsu moved quick and had a surprised Kakashi in an arm bar. Kakashi's fist was ready to punch Kotetsu in the fucking testicles. "It would be a fight to my death before you could get a hold of my skull. So just fuck off Kakashi, I came here to watch my Izu get fucked. And no mater what the two of you say I'm not fucking missing it cause you don't know how to pleasure yourself." Kakashi's fist tightened wanting to strike, Kote pulled tighter on the lock he had on Kakahsi's arm. "You will kill me if we fight, but not before I break your arm, is it worth it?" Kotetsu warned. A deep rumble erupted from Kakashi's chest.

"Well fuck you must have the biggest set of brass balls Hagane," Raidou said loudly as he entered the room. Walking passed the men on the floor right to the couch his friends were squabbling on. Neither man moved they just glared at each other. "Your Christmas gift Hatake," Raidou said hitting Kakashi's cocked fist with a hard leather case. Kakashi broke eye contact with Kotetsu who quickly released Kakashi's arm and moved back to his original chair to watch his lover. The silver haired man's lips twisted at the edges recognizing the style of case, having a firm idea of what was inside. Kakashi released his fist and wrapped his hand round the case and part of Raidou's fingers. He'd always wanted a good set of sounds and had mentioned it to the scarred nin one time over drinks after a mission. Raidou leaned in closer to Kakashi not releasing the case "Sterilized and ready to be used, fuck they are probably still warm." He closed the rest of the distance between himself and Kakashi taking the man's lips with his own delivering a powerful kiss of dominance that Kakashi tried to pull from but was stopped when Rai's hand fisted in the back of his silver hair sending an unwanted wave of lust right to his groin. Raidou's large form hovering over him, he wasn't much shorter, but Raidou's body was thicker and heavier muscled than his was, making him feel small, something he hated but couldn't help being turned on by. Raidou broke the kiss, pressing himself even closer placing himself between Kakashi's legs, but not in the submissive manner that Kotetsu had. Rai's body language fully displayed the threat of ownership. He pressed his lips to Kakashi's ear, "If you lose control Kakashi and hurt one of my guests, I will rape Iruka in the most brutal fashion. You know you can probably kill me, but not as easily as you think, there is a reason I'm chosen to stand beside the Hokage." He pulled back with a smile and one more quick peck to the pale lips; "Merry Christmas my friend, enjoy yourself," the rusty brunet said as he released the case and stepped away to Kotetsu.

"Come on, I'm not done with you." Kotetsu glared up of a fraction of a second before he turned his eyes back to Izumo. "Don't worry brat, I'll make sure you can still watch," Raidou laughed holding out his hand for Kotetsu to take. Kotetsu looked back to Rai his face much more relaxed he scanned Raidou's face for a lie when he saw none he took the man's hand letting himself be lead back and positioned on Raidou's lap again, his black eyes already locked back on Izumo's lithe body.

Genma had sharper ears than most thought. He gritted his teeth and pushed hard into Izumo when he heard Raidou threaten Kakashi like that. It was completely baseless because Genma would die before letting anything happen to Iruka, but it still pissed him off that even after all these years the two semes seemed to but heads. He reached over and directed Iruka's heated warning glare at Kakashi towards him. Clearly Iruka was pissed that Kakashi had threatened Kotetsu and his eyes showed that if the silver haired man didn't smarten up he was going to be in the literal dog house for a long time. But Genma's teasing smile immediately lightened his mood.

"Semes are such finicky creatures. Was I ever that bad when I was fucking you?" Genma asked, moving Izumo's leg to his other shoulder and grabbing the straining pale dick that was bobbing against the young man's stomach.

Iruka threw his head back and laughed as he pulled out of Izumo's mouth and crawled over to Genma, his eyes flicking to Kakashi as he pushed the sandy hair out of the way so he could drag his tongue over the muscular shoulder and neck. "Never, but you liked to get it as much as you liked to give." He ran his hand down over Genma's ass, giving the sunkissed cheeks a playful slap.

"Mmm, and if I remember correctly you can give it pretty good." He pulled his hips back and gave one final forceful thrust before pulling out of Izumo who wailed at the loss. "Come on, 'Ru. Show him what you've got."

Iruka manoeuvred into place, flipping Izumo onto his back in a swift motion. "I hope I'm not out of practice."

Genma slathered a handful of oil onto Iruka's thick member and guided it towards the target. "Are you saying Kakashi doesn't beg for you to fuck him all the time?" Genma's brown eyes locked on Kakashi's mismatched glare. Genma's face changed from teasing to shocked as Kakashi's eyes narrowed further. "You're fucking kidding me??? Kakashi, have you really never, after all the years you've been together, had Iruka fuck you silly?" When Kakashi didn't respond Genma let out a low whistle and pressed himself up against Iruka's back, grinding into the sweet, bronze ass in time with Iruka's thrusts. "You don't know what you're missing. Iruka's cock is a treasure and how he uses it is magic."

Izumo's high pitched keens seemed to be evidence of that, his hips lifting as he made room for Iruka to move. "Oh...Oh fuck! Oh gods...YES! Ah...I-ah-rukaaahh!"

"Pull him closer to you so you can fuck him deeper. Do you like hearing him scream your name like that?" Genma murmured softly to Iruka as the younger man followed his directions. The golden hips swivelled from side to side, twisting the cock in Izumo and making the younger man sob in pleasure. Dipping his hand into the bowl of oil on the coffee table Genma rubbed his fingers up and down the crack of Iruka's ass and nibbled on the side of the sexy, elegant neck. "You look so hot when you're fucking someone, Ru. That look you get on your face...You better save some energy to fuck me tonight. I want to see that look from beneath you." He pressed on Iruka's back, pushing him onto his hands above Izumo, his fingers sliding into the well trained ass, preparing Iruka as the cinnamon man fucked the little pixie senseless.

Kakashi set down the case Raidou had given him before he even opened it he leaned forward with a snarl. Kotetsu found himself quickly placed on the couch beside Kakashi and off of Raidou's lap, as Raidou was ready to move for Iruka, not Kakashi, making his intended victim obvious. Kakashi's forward stance eased and a wicked smile crossed his lips "I guess it doesn't surprise me that you let him fuck you. The way you spread your ass for anyone that happens by it's a wonder the whole village isn't full of STDs."

Quick movement came from Kakashi's right, he turned to defend himself from Raidou's attack but found the movement wasn't the larger man striking out at him, but Kotetsu leaping off the couch over to Izumo, pulling him away from Iruka and Genma holding him tight to him. "What the fucks going on here... we thought we could trust you." Kotetsu looked around with wide eyes at the other men in the room. "But you pulled us unknowingly into your STD orgy, just cause all you guys have them doesn't mean we deserve them." Kotetsu looked ready to puke as he crouched over his uke protectively.

"Ko, I'm sure that's not the case," Izumo whispered, looking from Kakashi to Raidou to judge the man's reaction. If it was true he'd look embarrassed or sad but if it was a lie he'd look furious...like he did right now.

"No, it's not the case. Kakashi is just being a bastard." Iruka was on his feet, his eyes blazing with such fire that it was almost frightening to look at him, his body was held so tight that and a light glow of blue chakra could be seen around his frame. Genma knew enough to back away when Iruka was this mad. He honestly didn't know what the big deal was. If Kakashi wanted to take cheap shots to make himself more comfortable it didn't really bother him.

"Ko, I don't have any STD's," he assured the spiky haired man. "I got the clap when I was 19 and I tell you there's nothing more terrifying and embarrassing then running around the village trying to remember who all you've had sex with and telling them to get tested. I'm very careful andl despite popular opinion," he tossed a glare in Kakashi's direction, "I don't sleep around. The only time I'm with someone other than Raidou is when he's with me. I even gave up mission sex a couple of years ago." He locked eyes with his lover. "It always ended up making me feel worse, not better."

Kotetsu's eyes were shaking and teary as he stared hard at Genma, searching for lies, for half truths, he wanted to trust his friend; but this was Izumo and he couldn't let danger come to his lover, to his mate. "Gen... please," he begged for his friends understanding, "I can't risk him getting hurt..." He looked down to the chiselled face he had clutched to his chest "He's too important," his voice cracking a bit.

"Ko honey, its okay. Gen's clean; he wouldn't risk our health like that. I trust him, baby," Izumo whispered up to his lover. Ko shook his head and looked back to Genma, "I need proof Gen. I can't let you touch him again till I see you are clean. Show me your last med exam result," he looked over at Raidou then back to Genma, "his too."

"Ko'," Izumo tried to sooth.

"It's ok 'Zu," Raidou interrupted him. "Genma, get the sheets. It's no big deal and it will set our friend's mind at ease."

Kotetsu turned back to look at Rai, relief already flooding into him making his almost lose control of his unshed tears.

"Shit, things were just getting started." Genma pushed himself off the floor and disappeared into the second bedroom, quickly returning with the desired papers. He knelt down as he handed them to Kotetsu, leaning in and dragging his nose up the spiky haired man's neck. "I would never do that to you two. Especially on the first time you join us." He released a slow breath on the younger's ear, "and I do hope there will still be others." He pulled back and tossed a glance at Iruka who was still in his heated glaring match with Kakashi. "Why don't you two have a drink and try to relax while we try to calm this all down." Kotetsu nodded as he looked down at the papers, his pale cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment for not believing the older man; but, Genma did have a reputation. One that was obviously exaggerated now that he heard what the man had to say about himself.

Standing and approaching with extreme care, Genma rested his hands on Iruka's shoulders, the blue glow around the younger man pulsing in time with his heart rate. "Ru, just relax. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!" he snapped back, his eyes still locked on Kakashi's who was trying hard not to hide how uncomfortable he suddenly felt. "We talked about this. You promised me..."

Genma began gently massaging the tight muscles of Iruka's shoulders and running his hands soothingly down the lean arms. "He didn't mean it, 'Ru. Maybe this just was a bad idea for you two. He's obviously uncomfortable with this."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!" Iruka screamed making Genma step back with his hands raised in defence. "If you're so fucking insecure that you can't be civil with some of our best friends when we're having the fucking hottest time, then you can leave...but I'm staying." Kakashi didn't say anything at first but his eyes changed from guilty to harsh at Iruka's words. "No, I'm serious. Get out and go back to the apartment, pack up your shit and leave. I've told you before that I hate it when you're like this and you're showing a particularly ugly side tonight."

Kakashi jumped to his feet and for a terrifying minute everyone in the room thought that he might just leave, "Fine I'm leaving but you are coming with me. If you're that pissed I'll make it up to you there," Kakashi snapped. Iruka's firm glare told him his reply was not satisfactory, "look, I'm fucking sorry ok; we shouldn't have come here in the first place." Kakashi bowed his head a bit grabbing for Iruka's hand to take him home his voice much quieter and almost pleading but Iruka pulled his hand away.

"If you were really sorry you'd do something to change, 'Kashi. It's been years and we're still having the same fucking fight." Iruka looked truly despondent now, as if he realized that things might not ever work between them. "Why do you keep doing this? Please, just tell me. Why the hell are you so possessive? I'd never think about leaving you if you would just trust that I love you and want to be with you."

"It's not you, Iruka," Raidou chimed in making everyone in the room look at him in surprise. "It's us...or I should say it's mostly me."

Kakashi's turned to look at Raidou his eyes and body language screaming fear and hatred... mostly hatred.

"You see Kakashi here has a bit of a fucked up obsession with me." Raidou looked passed Kakashi to Iruka, making direct eye contact to show the younger man he wasn't lying. His eyes traveled back to Kakashi as he continued "Don't you Hatake?"

"Fuck off Namiashi. I'll leave alright, just shut the fuck up," Kakashi hissed in a deep rumble.

"Come on now Kakashi I think you're old enough now to be able to admit you made mistakes in your youth, had crushes and obsessions for people that you couldn't be with. Or is that your all around problem..." Raidou stepped closer to Kakashi "You aren't enough of a man even yet to admit the truth or take it in the ass."

Kakashi's eyes went huge with anger the patch covering his left eye shifting with the expression.

"Does the thought weaken you so much Kakashi, that you will let so much emotion show. Do you really think HE never took it in the ass? If you do you're a bigger, blinder fool then I thought. He took it from me in fact he was the first man I ever fucked."

Sliding up to a very confused and hurt looking Iruka, Genma wrapped a hand around his arm and gently pulled him back to where Kotetsu and Izumo were still on the floor motioning for them to stay quiet. Slowly standing he dug his fingers along the lip of the shelf on the wall and grabbed a handful of senbons that were stashed there before dropping back to a crouch, his body between the two jounin and his chuunin friends. He'd heard this story before but it was obvious that Iruka hadn't. This could get very ugly in a very short amount of time.

A wave of emotions passed over Kakashi's face, from shock, to disbelief and ending in complete and utter denial and rage. "You are a fucking lying shit Namiashi, you never fucked him and I never wanted you. You were just his toy, a possession to be used and set aside when not needed," Kakashi snapped at the larger man.

"No Kakashi, you are wrong. He cared for me very deeply and he made love to me often and when he felt I had matured enough sexually to be able to take the responsibility of being a seme, he bottomed for me. Right before his death our relationship had no boundaries of seme and uke." Raidou's voice was calm and sure of himself, not bragging but a confidence that told his words were nothing but truth.

"No, he never loved you, he was using you," Kakashi spit.

"Kakashi, listen to yourself," Raidou snapped. "That is your sensei you're talking about. Do you really believe Minato would do that to a young man, to anybody?" he said in a more sincere tone.

"He did it to me. He betrayed and hurt me, he used me for a tool like I was nothing but a tool," Kakashi screamed.

"NO!" Raidou yelled back. "He loved you, but not the way you wanted him to. He loved you as a son, as a friend. You were a child, he couldn't love you anymore with out it being wrong and immoral. I know you had been a ninja just as long as I was at the time, but it didn't change the fact that you were a kid. He never thought of you as a tool, or a weapon, he wanted more for you. He distanced himself because you couldn't accept that he wouldn't be with you in the way you wanted. He never blamed you for that, or thought any less of you for it either. He knew it was hormones that made it so you couldn't see reason."

"NO IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Kakashi screamed. His entire body shaking with rage, he wanted to beat Raidou into a bloody pulp but his words were too strong and kept Kakashi in place. "It was your fault he didn't love me. The perfect, beautiful, oh so not fucked up Namaishi Raidou. Everything you did was so fucking perfect, and all with out being some child freak. I hate you so fucking much. He didn't want me cause you were so much better. The way he would touch you, and hold you, I saw you, I saw you both together. I saw him fucking you, his golden skin pressing against your perfect tan, his hair shining like gold and diamonds in the sunlight and the bronze in your hair glowing in the same light…" Kakashi's voice was choked with anger and maybe something more. "He was mine, Raidou, I was in love with him I needed him to love me back." Kakashi clenched his fists at his sides fighting the emotions within "Look at me" he tore the patch off his eye "I'm nothing but a ghost from the past how could I ever compare to you, you where so alive, just like him. No matter how I tried I was still a ghost. For fuck sake's look at me, I even look like a fucking ghost. Grey hair, skin so pale you can see through it, dead steel grey eye... the other isn't even mine it belongs to a dead team mate, as if my face wasn't reminder enough of the dead past."

"Oh my god," Iruka whispered even as Genma pulled him into his arms and quietly shushed him. This explained a lot, the insane jealousy, the non stop posturing with Raidou, the thick wall that still snapped up after years of being together, the possessive nature of his lover, he was scared, scared of a lot of things probably. Scared that Iruka would leave him, scared that he was being used, terrified that he wasn't good enough to be with Iruka or anyone for that matter, but mostly scared that he was in love with another man that he couldn't have. Raidou had been with Genma for almost as long as Kakashi had known the fourth. He bit his lip as he wondered if it was true and looking at Genma he could see that the blond was wondering the same thing. Were they both about to lose their long term lovers tonight?

Raidou stepped closer to Kakashi "'Kashi" the name was hardly more then a breath "He never saw you like that, that is just the lie your hurt makes the mirror tell you. He thought you were beautiful. The most beautiful child he has ever seen. Of course you reminded him for your dad but he never saw it as a bad thing. He was happy of the reminder of a friend lost to him, but he always said you looked more like your mother, that it was her features you didn't understand you were hiding not his." Raidou stepped even closer, moving slow to not snap Kakashi out of his pained trance. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and pulled the suddenly limp body into his arms holding him against his strong body and laying a gentle kiss to the top of the weakened man's silver head. "There's more 'Kashi," Raidou said in a soothing voice "When he found out about Kushina being pregnant that's when our relationship started its end. He knew he had to move on from me and built a proper life for his child and its mother. He was sad but he had hoped that you would fall in love with me and his two favourite men would find happiness together." Raidou leaned down a bit and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "Would take care of each other." Raidou sealed his lips over Kakashi's once more but he didn't try to dominate this time he just let it become deep enough to show how much he cared for the broken young man. "It was ok for you to love me as well." He deepened the kiss into something more sexual Kakashi's arms slowly wrapped around Raidou's larger frame bring himself closer to Raidou feeling the body he had wanted pressed against him so many years ago. Raidou pulled from the kiss and tucked Kakashi's head to his shoulder so his mouth was right next to Kakashi's ear "It's ok for you to love me even now, even when you love Iruka. Iruka is a good man and Minato would be very happy that you found such a perfect match for you, just as he would be happy that I have Genma. He may have wanted us to be together then but that was before he knew that there was better for us out there." He held the thin body tighter "Just because we are in love with other people Kakashi it doesn't mean we can't hold love for each other. I still love Minato and even if he was here I would choose Genma; he is who I'm supposed to be with. But it doesn't mean I love him less or that it is wrong for me to love him. He would be happy that we found soul mates but it would hurt him deeply to see how we have treated each other over the years."

Kakashi pulled back enough so he could speak into Rai's ear "You mean how I have treated you... You have always tried to keep me as your friend, keep me close to you no matter how hard I pushed you way. It made me so mad and confused as to why you just wouldn't let me go, why you wouldn't let me be." Kakashi's voice sounded defeated.

"Shh shh" Riaodu soothed "don't think like that 'Kashi. It was a wound you received as a child those are the hardest to heal as an adult. I was to blame as well 'Kashi I should have gone to you after his death I should have been there more for you, I should have treated you as the adult you were struggling to be and told you the truth of the lies you were obviously telling yourself." Raidou kissed his lips gentle whispering the next words against them "to answer your question I kept fighting to keep you close to me, why I would never let you go is because I loved you just as much as I loved him. I still do."

So much, it was so much to take in; so many wounds opening bleeding and healing fresh, sensei loved him, Raidou loved him... and it was ok to feel that. Raidou had said it was ok to feel that way, it was ok to still love Raidou and Minato even when he was in love with Iruka. His body shook with a silent, tearless sob as he smashed his mouth against Raidou's; moving his arms to wrap around the taller man's neck pulling himself up and wrapping his legs around the brunet's thickly muscled waist as Raidou's arms wrapped around him one holding his back while the other supported his ass. The kiss was passionate and meaningful full of years of repressed emotion. Raidou held the shivering body tight as he walked backward and lowered slowly to the couch, Kakshi sitting on his lap tight against him. Raidou gently dominated the kiss they way Minato would dominate the kisses they has shared all those years ago.

Genma rested his head on Iruka's shoulder and took several deep breaths. He'd always known about Raidou and Minato because even though they weren't together they'd still been best friends. That had been Genma's wild days but when Raidou described how he and Minato were together it made him start to long for something more meaningful. He'd kept jumping from bed to bed for couple more years though until he'd started playing with Iruka. At first it had been like all the other younger men he'd corrupted but something about Iruka was different and they'd stayed together on and off for almost a year until that night that Raidou had pulled him aside and kissed him softly. It had been quite the surprise for Genma but it had also been the start of their amazing relationship. Iruka had understood what Genma had been offered when his best friend had let him know that he had feelings for him and had graciously stepped aside. They'd all played together for almost another year until one night Raidou had crawled into bed with Genma and whispered softly in his ear, 'I love you'. After that there had been no doubt in Genma's mind that the monogamous life was what he'd really wanted all along, he'd just been waiting for Raidou. But this...this had been what he'd always feared. That some day, some time, Raidou would tell Kakashi everything. Then it would be just like it was now. They'd realize how much they were in love with each other and the past nine years would be like a distant memory. His heart ached and he buried his face in Iruka's hair, not wanting to watch Raidou touching Kakashi.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered into the chocolate locks, more for himself than for Iruka. "It's just what they need right now, it doesn't mean anything." Iruka reached up and grasped the arm that Genma had around his chest but didn't respond. Not a sound, not a shudder or even a quiver of shoulders came from Genma, just streams of silent tears as he cried into Iruka's dark hair. That was the way it was supposed to be. No one was supposed to know when he cried unless he wanted them to. He would have to be the strong one for him and Iruka but right now he wished to hell he hadn't come home.

Kotetsu watched the whole horrifyingly shocking scene with Izumo clutched tight to his chest, from behind Genma who had his back press up against Izumo's protecting the youngest of them from anything that might happen with the two high powered Jounin. The mix of killer intent and wild uncontrolled emotional chakra that flared from Kakashi was making him feel sick to his stomach. By the time Raidou was carrying Kakashi to the couch his body was trembling, what had he done... he had brought Izumo into a dangerous situation that wasn't needed. He thought it would have been fun Raidou had made it sound exciting; 'I guess it is but not in the way I wanted it to be' it was suppose to be a night of sex and closeness between friends not bullies and fights and raging Jounin full of STD's, dark secrets and broken hearts. He just wanted to go home and lay with his lover.

When Genma pulled away to wrap his arms around Iruka Kotetsu pulled Izumo even closer to him encasing him with his body "Baby I want to take you home now. I'm so sorry babe I never should have brought you here, I didn't think there would be any danger but I was so wrong. Come on baby lets get out of here while they are all distracted," Kotetsu whispered in his love's ear.

But Izumo just looked up at him with those dark soulful eyes and shook his head. "No, baby, they're our friends and they might need us. We're safe. You saw how Genma moved in to protect us. They won't let anything happen to us and what if we left and Kakashi and Raidou started fighting again and hurt Iruka or Genma? We just saw something that we probably weren't supposed to. When everything calms down we need to let them know that we won't tell anyone about it. Just try to relax and when everything is settled between them we'll go, okay?"

"Baby I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. I'm so sorry I brought you into danger. I just thought it would be fun that we would be able to have sex with our heroes. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Rai promised to take care of us. I'm just so sorry I brought you into danger baby." Kotetsu sat down a little ways away from Genma and Iruka, leaning his back against a chair pulling Izumo with him to lean against him between his legs.

"I know you think I take to many risks but you have to have a little more faith in our abilities and in our friends. You don't have to worry about me so much, baby." Izumo pressed their lips together but then turned his attention back to what was happening. He wasn't afraid but he wasn't stupid either.

Raidou's hands roamed Kakashi's body hurriedly, wanting all of him at once, wanting to give him everything he should have given him years ago. His hands slipped under the thin white shirt Kakashi was wearing and pulled it up and over his silver topped head when his arms were raised, he didn't return his lips to Kakashi's mouth he locked them on his stretched neck kissing and nipping down to his collar bone. Kakashi leaned back into the arm that cradled him from behind letting himself relax and enjoy the way Raidou's lips brought his body to life. He released a shuttering moan when those pleasurable lips took a nipple between them. "Oh fuck Rai, I need you" He panted and ground his ass harder into Raidou's lap "I want you to take me, I want you inside of me." Raidou didn't miss his cue, he lower himself and Kakashi to the cushioned floor in a smooth flowing move with out breaking there contact. His hands going to work quickly to remover there unwanted clothing.

Iruka's grip on Genma's arm tightened and he pressed back into his friend's body, his other arm reaching around behind the back of the blonde's head. He'd never been as surprised as when Kakashi had begged Raidou to fuck him, surprised and hurt. His lover, who he'd patiently gotten close to, taught to open up and deal with the pressures of his hectic lifestyle was begging to be fucked...no, even worse, was begging someone who wasn't him to make love to him, something he'd hoped Kakashi would let him do after all these years but was never given the opportunity to do. It made him want to cry but even more it made him want to tackle Genma to the floor and do the same thing. His jealousy was a bit out of character and though he loved Genma it wouldn't be the same. They decided a long time ago that they didn't really want to be with each other, even before Genma had started seeing Raidou.

It was just fear, fear of being hurt and being left alone and fear for one of his best friends who seemed to have even more to lose than he did. Genma and Raidou were best friends as well as lovers and had the relationship that he'd always wanted with Kakashi. They were equals in their work as well in their love and sex lives. Raidou was labelled as the seme but Genma fucked him just as often as the older jounin was on top. His grip tightened in the blond hair as Genma continued to whisper that it didn't mean anything but he knew that his friend was just as unsure as he was. He hated it but he just couldn't stop watching Raidou touching his lover. Those massive hands moving over Kakashi's pale skin and the thick fingers pushing into his lover's body to prepare him while they traded heated, passionate kisses.

Raidou's oil slicked fingers slowly pulled from Kakashi's writhing body to grip his own cock smearing the remaining oils over his heated straining flesh. He wanted to pound into Kakashi's body to give him the proper fucking he needed, but restrained himself know that Kakashi also needed him to move into it slowly. He moved back up Kakashi's body with his lips paying close attention to the sensitive spots he had found when he had reached Kakashi's lips he whispered "You know it's going to hurt 'Kashi but I won't force anything, I'll only give you what you can take. So just relax and trust me." He sealed his lips over Kakashi's when the young man gave a slight nod of understanding and acceptance; he pressed his forward the tip of his large cock pressing against Kakashi's tender hole with the first press of pressure Kakashi's body tightened his hole squeezed tight shut. Raidou didn't move "'Kashi it's ok, taking me inside you doesn't make you less then you are" Raidou whispered against his pale lips. It seemed it was the exact word Kakashi needed cause his body relaxed again his soon to be entrance fluttered and pulsed as he told his body to be accepting. "Good that's nice Kashi" Raidou whispered again as he stared into mixed match eyes, pressing his hips forward once more. This time the pale body adjusted to accommodate the head of Raidou's cock, Kakashi's head tilted and his back bowed as a silent cry came from Kakashi as he stretched around the think bulbous organ. "Oh fuck Kakashi you are so hot" Raidou moaned as he held himself still while Kakashi's flexing hole adjusted to the intrusion. When Kakashi's body relaxed again and his eyes met with Rai's dark brown again, he pressed in further stretching the wanting cavity more as he pressed in deeper. "You are so beautiful 'Kashi, you look so strong and sexy taking me inside of you. Gods so perfect" Raidou purred as he pushed himself up on his arms to get a better look at the body beneath him as he pressed in slowly he was more then half way in and there was no sign of pain on Kakashi's face, just the twisted surprise of being so filled.

The whole room was silent as Raidou slowly hilted himself in the famous copy nin's body, silent except for the softly cooed words of praise. Words that were tearing apart two of the men who were curled up together on the floor. Kotetsu and Izumo just watched in disbelief while Iruka stared on as if transfixed by some horrific accident while Genma just continued to cry silently into Iruka's hair. It was almost funny how quickly the evening had changed. It had started so unbelievably hot and was slowly disintegrating into something both beautiful and torturous.

Genma finally took a glance over Iruka's shoulder and immediately wished he hadn't. Raidou's eyes were alight with something he knew and recognized all to well, love riddled with lust. It was a look Genma had seen in those depths many times, something he never thought would be or wanted to see directed at anyone other than himself, but Raidou was so important and precious to him that he wouldn't speak up as to how much it was hurting him. He'd fight for Raidou if that's what the older man wanted but right now he didn't have the strength to fight. He was emotionally and physically drained. He'd been exhausted when he'd gotten home but he felt even more so now. Sighing he unsnapped the leather band around his cock letting his erection deflate and snuggled in closer to Iruka's back, holding onto the smaller dark frame for dear life. Iruka's hand tightened in his hair again and turned his head so he could nuzzle Genma's cheek but the blond just buried his head in the crook of Iruka's neck and let out a great sniff. So Iruka would know that he was crying, it didn't really matter. If things were heading the way he thought they were they'd probably share many a tear together in the next few months. Only the thought that maybe, just maybe he could find some comfort in Iruka was the only thing holding Genma together, that they could find comfort from their combined loss together. The soft dark hands moved from gripping his hair to softly stroking it but Iruka didn't shush Genma or tell him that it would be okay, not wanting to alert others to Genma's breakdown. Iruka still hoped that this was just something that had to be let out of their system and that he'd still be going home with is love when it was all over.

Kakashi lay on his back hands grasping the thick tan biceps of his childhood crush, his ass gripping the large thick cock buried deep inside of him. Raidou wasn't moving just holding it pressed all the way in. The man's deep sexy voice filling him with confidence and want. "Kakashi you are so beautiful, you have taken all of me in you. We can be no closer then we are now" Raidou's words filtered through the blood rushing through his head "that's me, Kakashi, that's my cock inside you filling you making you feel, yearning to bring you pleasure. What to make your body and soul scream with life. I'm just waiting on you Kakashi for you to be ready I'll wait as long as you need. But you can do this, Kakashi, you can take this it's yours right now, you can live and feel and enjoy, all you have to do is ask me to move." Raidou's tone was soothing and caring easing his toutured soul to open and except the pleasure that was offered to him. He let himself go he pushed aside the final wall blocking him from accepting pleasure from others the wall that told him he wasn't worthy of it.

"Oh god Rai" he cried "I want it, I want you. I love you so much Rai it hurts. It's hurt for so long."

"Then love me Kashi, it's ok." Raidou encouraged.

"I do Rai I love you please give it to me please Rai move. I love you please move" Kakashi's voice was so broken his emotions draining him.

"I love you too Kakashi" Raidou said as he pulled out half way then pressed back in, in a smooth motion. Kakashi's body shook with a sob as pieces of the walls he had pushed aside crumbled hopefully to never be rebuilt, love and warmth filled him as Raidou's steady passed out push and pulled sent wave after wave of deep intimate pleasure through him, 'gods is this what Iruka feels is this what I do to him?' The warmth in him became bigger and brighter as he thought of his chuunin, he had spent so much energy in stamping down his feelings for the gentle teacher that he lost how he really felt for him, that he was all the light in the world he fought for. That Iruka was the reason his opened his eyes each morning that he fought and ran and fought more with half his body destroyed just so he could see those deep chocolate eyes once more, He had to see them he needed them right now, he wanted Iruka with him in this important healing moment in his life. He needed and loved Raidou, he needed him to heal, but it was Iruka that he was doing this for, he needed Rai to make so he could love Iruka like the chuunin deserved. He cried out as Raidou's cock struck hard against his prostate he wrapped his arms around the strong neck and pulled himself up kissing Raidou's panting lips "Thank you Rai, I love you so much but I need him I need him with me I need him next to me" He panted against a scarred cheek.

"Of course 'Kashi it would only feel right, he is who you belong with" Raidou whispered back.

Kakashi hung from his arms around Raidou's neck, his body bouncing with the increasing force of Raidou's well aimed thrusts; his vision was a haze his sharingan spinning with his wilful lack of control. He looked for his love, the man he so badly needed but had been so hurt inside he hadn't allowed himself to realize just how much he needed him. What he saw... what his gifted eye burned into his soul was painful and far from what he expected to find; his minds eyes feeding him the image of a peacefully smile Iruka was replaced with a devastated, worried and tearful Iruka. He wanted to go to him he wanted to squirm away from Raidou and take Iruka in his arms, but he couldn't leave this pleasure, this heal act, but with his walls down and being broken apart the image of a pained Iruka was tearing his healing heart back apart and into more jagged pieces, a wrenched sob ripped from Kakashi's throat "'Ruka" he cried out "'Ruka please I need you." Raidou eased Kakashi's body to the ground again, the pale arms released his neck and reached out for the cinnamon coloured chuunin; he never stopped thrusting into Kakashi's body knowing that the man needed it, he needed to know that no matter what emotions he had not matter what he was feeling or needed, wanted, loved, he would always be loved by someone. That Rai would always be there filling him with what he needed.

When he heard Kakashi call out to him Iruka's first reaction was utter joy. He wanted to crawl to Kakashi and hear the man tell him again and again how much he needed him, how much he loved him. But his second instinct was to curl further into Genma's arms and tell Kakashi to go to hell. He was a patient man and had put up with a lot in their relationship but this was starting to push his limits. He was completely surprised when Genma held him a little tighter but then removed his arms completely.

"Go to him," Genma whispered as he nuzzled and laid a kiss to Iruka's neck. "Show him how much you love him."

Iruka fisted the sandy locks again and turned to whisper in Genma's ear, "But..."

"I'm fine," Genma breathed into his skin so softly that he almost missed it. "Just go. He's calling for you, he needs you." Genma would never tell a soul how much it hurt as Iruka crawled away from him. It suddenly felt like Kakashi was taking everything from him. It wasn't that he didn't understand that Kakashi was hurting and healing. He did. He'd seen how cold Kakashi could be in the field and it was a great to relief to see the copy nin warm up. But he felt so alone as the two men he loved, one as a partner and one as a friend, were both lavishing attention to someone else.

With a deep sigh he rubbed his hands over his face to clear way the remnants of his tears, his face returning to it's normal state almost immediately. He slid backwards on his ass until his back hit the armchair that Kotetsu and Izumo were curled against. He whispered 'come here' as he pulled them between his legs and pulled Izumo's head to his own chest as he began whispering to Kotetsu. "I'm really sorry that this night ended up like this for you two but this was a long time coming." His heart ached at his own words. "But I'm still sorry that you had to be here for all of that. Are you two alright?" The two dark heads nodded and Genma leaned closer to Kotetsu, his old defence mechanism falling into place as he took in the two small naked bodies before him. "You can leave if you want," he purred, sliding his hand down Izumo's chest to toy with his cock and nibbling on Kotetsu's neck. "But I hope you stay. I didn't get enough of either of you and I want you to leave this thinking that you might consider coming again." He nipped at Kotetsu's neck and ear maybe a little harder than he should have, his teeth leaving marks as he moved over the pale skin. He made a mental note to apologize to both of them later for it but right now he could feel the two bodies move against him with want almost equal to his own need. Kotetsu's head turned and suddenly he was eating the younger man's mouth hungrily, the spiky haired raven responding just as vigorously. He lapped at the warm cavern sighing internally as Kotetsu moaned into the kiss and Izumo bucked into his hand. 'Thank you,' he whispered in his head to both Kami and the two chuunins as they began to touch and play with each other. He knew it was a little weird considering how much pain he was feeling but he needed this, maybe as much as Kakashi needed Raidou, and he wasn't going to let the chance of some relief pass him by.

Kakashi's whole body panicked as he watched Iruka turn away from him and into Genma "No" he whimpered. His body tensed with fear that he had lost his love that he was to late to claim Iruka's heart, he let out a piercing scream as Raidou's cock pushed through his tightened hole. Raidou stopped and pressed himself on top of Kakashi's body so nether of them could move till Kakashi had relaxed again. Kakashi didn't look to Raidou his eyes looked on Iruka being held by Genma "Iruka please. Please don't leave me, Please I need you. I love you 'Ruka. Oh gods 'Ruka don't leave me now please don't leave me." Kakashi was full out brokenly crying. Something he hadn't done in... ever as far as he could remember. He had never allowed himself to be so open, so vulnerable, but it was too late Iruka had waited long enough he had given up right when Kakashi was fighting to be what he had needed. "Iruka I'm so sorry, please baby come to me," Kakashi's long arms where stretched out as far as they would go his fingers curling and stretching like he was trying to reach the chuunin "Oh gods Rai" he cried loudly "I'm too late" Rai leaned in closer arms wrapped tight around the pale form "Shh Kakashi shhh, it's ok Iruka loves you, he's just hurting; he'll come to you, I promise any second Genma is going to release him and tell him not to fight his heart and come to the one he truly loves." And like it was timed with Raidou's deep words Genma released his arms from Iruka and the long haired chuunin turned and crawled toward them. Kakashi's body shook with sobs of relief his arms and back stretching more to reach out for his love.

Iruka crawled forward, his mind turning what Genma had said over in his head again and again. 'Show him how much you love him...' But Iruka just wasn't sure what they had was love any more. What they had was comfortable and understanding and yes it had taken Kakashi a long time to be able to tell him that he loved him but now seeing him give it so feely to someone else he wasn't sure. But still Iruka moved forward so that he could grasp Kakashi's hand.

"No," Kakashi whispered, his eyes the epitome of desperation, "closer...please."

Looking down at Kakashi's tear stained face was heart wrenching and against his head's better judgement he let Kakashi pull him closer so he was pressed right up against his lover's side, Raidou still moving slowly between the pale legs. It felt wrong, like he didn't belong but he couldn't look away from Kakashi's eyes. Something was different, something had changed but Iruka couldn't tell if it was for the better or not.

Raidou watched carefully as Kakashi pulled Iruka against him, he watched the fight in Kakashi's face as he tried to be in both places at once. He needed to be with Rai and have his injured heart healed but he wanted to be with Iruka, to tell him how sorry he was and how much he loved him. But they where separate, there was Rai and there was Iruka. Iruka wouldn't look up to the man pressing into his boyfriend obviously not understand where he fit in all this. Kakashi's body was starting to tighten to close up, so Raidou slowed his thrusts to accomated the tighter passage, but that wasn't what was important Kakashi was tightening because he could feel Iruka's disapproval, he was becoming embarrassed and ashamed.

Raidou leaned his weight on one elbow while the other arm reached out and pulled Iruka to his chest between himself and Kakashi, he kissed the tense neck and whispered in his ear "He needs you Iruka, he needs you here with us. He needs you in this moment, making it safe, making it right." He kissed again to iruka's cheek softly "I unintentionally helped build the walls inside of him that are breaking away right now so he can love you. He's fighting his past so he can love you the way you deserve now. He needs you to understand what's happening to him, to care about him even when..." Raidou's voice was cut off by a grunt as Kakashi's body tightened further. "NOW Iruka drop your walls and be with him no matter what before his walls come back for good. Now is your chance to change him to save him to help him become everything you hoped he could be."

Iruka's mind growled at Raidou's words. 'What does he mean by that? Kakashi is what I want him...' But even in his head he couldn't finish the thought. He looked down at the unscarred side of Kakashi's pale face, shame written so clearly on the usually unreadable features. He did want more from Kakashi, he had the whole time they'd been together. So many fights about how Kakashi wouldn't let him in or acted like a possessive bastard when they were around other people and now he finally knew why. Not only that but he had a chance to help his love change, to move them both past all the fights and anger. He gently cupped Kakashi's face with both hands and brushed away the tears that were clinging to the pale cheeks. "'Kashi..." His lover's face scrunched up as if in pain and a small choked sob tore from Kakashi's form. "'Kashi, do you think less of me because I let you fuck me? Because I let you make love to me and make my body feel good?"

"No" he said shaking his head "I look up to you and respect you 'cause you are able to trust someone that perhaps you shouldn't. You are able to free yourself to feel more than I can."

"'Kashi," Iruka turned the shapely, chiselled jaw so that Kakashi was looking in his eyes. "Maybe it's time you trusted yourself." He pressed their lips together softly before nuzzling Kakashi's neck. Stretching his torso so that the cheeks of his ass were pressing against Raidou's hips he dropped his weight and pressed himself against Kakashi's groin making his lover gasp in shock. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He could feel Kakashi hardening beneath him and he pressed himself down again, pushing their members together as Raidou thrust into Kakashi's body in perfect time with him. Kakashi groaned loudly with pleasure and Iruka stretched his neck to nibble on the pale ear. "Does he feel good inside you?" He ground downward again in time with Raidou's thrust making Kakashi throw his head back and arch his body into both sensations.

"Yes Yes Yes" Kakashi cried out "Oh gods yes...ahhh FUCK" his eyes locking with Iruka's memorizing everything with his sharingan, how beautiful and sensual Iruka looked, how powerful Raidou felt filling him over and over again his scarred handsome face staring at him from behind Iruka.

Raidou bent Kakashi's legs and leaned over Iruka nuzzling his hair from his neck before nipping at it "Fuck you are so beautiful Iruka, the love you have for Kakashi makes you even sexier. I want to fuck you too Iruka, I want you to fuck you through Kakashi. I want what ever I put into Kakashi to flow through him and into you. Do you want that, Iruka? Do you want him to be part of this Kakashi?" Raidou asked slamming his cock deep into Kakashi thin body.

"Yes fuck Yes. I want Iruka to be apart of everything, he is.... AHHahahaaa" Kakashi cried out in passion his hands gripping tight to Raidou's arms as Raidou's thrust had become hard and fast, thrusting his body against Iruka's, causing there cocks to rub together with more weighted friction.

"I want you inside me, baby," Iruka whispered as he lifted his body and slathered some of the oil from the bowl on the coffee table on Kakashi's throbbing cock and slowly pressed himself down on it. As he slid down the familiar hot flesh he reached back as Raidou pulled most of the way out of Kakashi and rubbed the thick veiny member with is oiled hand. Feeling Raidou pull out all the way he slid his hand over him all the way, lubing the flesh from root to tip, taking an extra second to massage the oil into the head when Raidou moaned in appreciation.

Raidou pulled Iruka's hand from his cock with a hiss "I'm going all the way with this guys, I need you both to let me have the control, if you try and take it from me one of you might get hurt unintentionally; Alright so just stay relaxed." He bent Iruka over, pressing his chest right against Kakashi's Iruka's legs spread wide around Kakashi's hips, Raidou positioned himself in a squat pulling Kakashi's legs together and over his right shoulder lifting the pale ass off the floor, only the tip of Kakashi's cock was still inside Iruka -who was now sucking the pale man's tongue from his mouth- he pressed his freshly oiled cock back inside the tight sheath, placing a hand on Iruka's spine he leaned over the tanned back, Kakashi's body folding and raising higher off the makeshift bed wrapping around Iruka from underneath embedding his cock deeper inside the young man's body. His left hand quickly lifted Iruka's hips off of Kakashi so he wouldn't get pressed down too far to make the position work before returning it to the bronze back. He held Kakashi's thighs to his chest with his right arm while he pressed his cock so it was pointing straight down and began to jackhammer into Kakashi's body in a hard downward motion.

Iruka moaned and arched his back, turning his pert ass up so Kakashi's cock slid into him with more ease. His body formed a U shape as his stomach pushed against Kakashi's ribs but he lifted his shoulders so he could watch Kakashi's face as they were both fucked by Raidou's thick member. His lover was biting that sexy, thin lower lip as his body was ravaged, clearly trying to hold in the sounds of pleasure that were escaping from his chest as gasps and smothered cries. "I want to hear you, baby," he whispered seductively, letting Kakashi know that it was alright to show how much he was enjoying himself. "I want to hear you scream, like how you make me scream when you're inside me." He pressed his hips up to meet Raidou's downward pounding, sandwiching Kakashi's hips between them, then tightening his muscles around Kakashi's length to give his lover the most possible stimulation. "Mmmmm, yeah. That feel good, baby? Tell me how good it feels. I want to hear your voice."

"Fuck Fuck oh FUCK Iruka" Kakashi choked out "It... it ahh fuck... It feels like... I'm being split in half.... Haahaa" his word were being broken and interrupted by his moans and gasps "like an axe... splitting wood... Oh fuck! Fuck, Raidou," he panted hard forcing his body to stay limp and maliable as wave after wave of burning pleasure "But... hahaaa instead of the pain feeling like pain... ahhhaaah fuck 'Ruka oh oh uhhh... it feels AMAZING" he screamed his body erupting with sound as groans and grunts and wails of delight were pushed out of him, tears running from the corner of his eyes over his temples and into his hair.

"Yeah Kashi fuck that's it. Fuck you sound so hot... you feel so fucking awesome" Raidou grunted out in pieces when he could get the breath to spare. He was getting close he could feel the pressure getting to be too much to hold back he had to being the two young men to completion quickly. He changed his rhythm so it was a slow hard press against Kakashi's prostate then a fast hard thrust deep, pulling out so just his flared head was within, it took a couple of awkward thrusts to get the pass right in this position, but when he did both Iruka and Kakashi where screaming.

"YES! YEESS! HARDER! Oh god Rai, yes...just like that...you feel so good baby!" Iruka shrieked as he humped back on Kakashi's cock like a wild animal in heat. Winding his hands into Kakashi's hair he pulled their faces together and sucked the air out of Kakashi's panting lungs and kissed the thin lips fiercely. "I-ah...love you..."

Kakashi's eyes widened beneath him before squeezing tight in ecstasy. Iruka squeezed himself around Kakashi with all his strength, milking the hot cock as it exploded inside him. The hot cum of his lover hitting his prostate as Raidou continued to thrust, making Kakashi move in and out of him made his body throb with sensation. He ground his own hardness against the hard and soft plane of Kakashi's washboard stomach as he threw back his head, his cries of release harmonizing with the copy nin's as he sprayed his seed between their bodies.

Kakashi's body tightened unbearable as he orgasmed into his lover, but Raidou continued to press into his prostate then slam the rest of the way into that tightening body. holding back his release, till he heard Iruka cried out as well, the following sticky slapping sound of Iruka and Kakashi's stomachs sticking together with Iruka's cum then pulling apart on the back pull of his thrusts brought him right over the edge. There was no holding this orgasm back; he pressed in deep and hard into Kakashi's thin pale body, bending it and pressing the pale cock as deep as it could go into Iruka's clenching entrance; he released his cum shooting deep inside filling Kakashi more than his cock alone had been able to, causing the sandwiched man to release another orgasm into his lover. Like a chain reaction they all cried out three bodies pulsing and throbbing as one. Raidou didn't move for a few moment keeping both men folded and twisted beneath him till they had stopped twitching and writhing with their release, when the bodies below him had relax he carefully leaned up unfolding Kakashi off of Iruka then sliding himself out of the spent man. He wanted to move up beside them to comfort them more to tell them he loved them but his legs shook and he fell back onto his ass. He gave a light chuckle at his expense and flopped onto his back on the soft covered floor, staring up to the ceiling panting. "I'm getting old" he kidded to himself.

Kakahsi's trembling body lay loose below Iruka, he was completely exhausted both physically and mentally. "'Ruka, I love you, baby, I'll try harder for you. I'll make it right, baby" Kakashi's word seemed distant and displaced inside his head he hoped they didn't sound so awkward to Iruka. The brunet didn't respond at first. He just dropped his body weight to Kakashi and tucked his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck, his fingers stroking the thick silver hair absentmindedly. He didn't want to tell Kakashi to change so he settled for the things he wanted and needed to say. "I love you too," he said before lifting his chin so he could whisper in Kakashi's ear. "Don't ever leave me." When Kakashi's began to speak to tell Iruka that he would never let Iruka go unless that's what the brunet wanted Iruka pressed his fingers over Kakashi's lips and slid back so they could look into each other's eyes. His eyes shifted across Kakashi's face as if Iruka was looking at him for the first time before he leaned forward and kissed Kakashi with the same unfamiliar, gentle shyness, their lips moving together so softly and clumsily that it was like a first kiss between teenagers.

Raidou turned his eyes from his two friends that had found themselves falling fast into a new depth of love; to his love, to his Genma. A shot of jealousy flared through him as he watched Genma lowering himself onto Izumo and Kotetsu's pressed together cocks, But what right did he have to be jealous? He'd just had sex with Kakashi and Iruka this is what he planed right an orgy. Right. 'So I guess he's ok with what happened, he sure seems to be enjoying himself,' he thought to himself, as Genma cried out in pleasure and pain when the two flared heads pushed past his ring of muscle and into his body. He watched Genma's face twist and morph with the intense sensations that DP brings. As Genma's eyes teared up a single wet line raced down his cheek, his mind flashed back to a time when Genma would use sex to cover his pain and hurt, 'but that was when he was a teenager that Genma is long gone,' he convinced himself that the moisture in his lovers eyes was from the string of Kotetsu and Izumo entering him at the same time. He rolled to his side so he could more comfortably watch his lover take both men.

Izumo reached up and brushed the tears from Genma's face. "Are you okay?" he whispered, smoothing a hand over Genma's hair. The man looked so sexy without his bandana on backwards but he couldn't help but feel worried as the special jounin started shedding tears while they pushed into him. "Are we hurting you?"

Genma shook his head, another string of hot salty tears running down both cheeks as he lowered himself a little more. "No, I'm okay," he choked out as he reached back and pulled Kotetsu's chest to his back. "I mean, yeah. It stings like a son-of-a-bitch when you start but it's worth it." He smiled as Izumo dried his face again and leaned down to capture the plump, pink lips with his as he pushed himself down until his was hilting both men. He arched his back and let out a gasp of pain and relief at the sensation of being so filled. The pain was good; it distracted him from his aching heart. He didn't dare look over at the trio that contained two of the people he needed most in the world for fear that he would start to cry in earnest. Winding his hand into Izumo's soft chestnut hair and digging his blunt nails into Kotetsu's back he flexed his over stretched muscles making the other two men groan in pleasure. He'd always loved that sound, whether on top or bottoming, he loved the sound of his body bringing people pleasure. He swivelled his hips, rotating the two cocks inside him, making him gasp in desire. "Oh gods, YEAH! I feel so full...like you two are tearing me apart!" It felt almost as good as when Raidou fucked him but his lover's massive cock didn't hurt quite this much.

He shook his head and raised himself up an inch before slamming himself back down on the two laps, his fingers digging into scalp and back as he threw his head back onto Kotetsu's shoulder and yelped in relief. He'd been so close to loosing it when he'd thought about Raidou...'Just think about the two cocks inside you. Think about how good and full they're making you feel. Sex will make it better, it always makes it better.' He chose to forget about the year and a half before Iruka where sex had only made him feel worse. This was what he needed right now and the only form or release he was going to get.

Kotetsu grunted as nails dung into his back, he could hardly keep his eyes open the experience was so intense the visual coupled with the physical was bring his quickly to his second release in a short amount of time. He had never felt so intimate with Izumo as he did right now, their hard cocks pressed tight together by the constricting body of there friend, mentor and hero. They had looked up to Genma most of their lives, they had both had a crush on him when they where young teenagers and talked about it often with each other how they looked up to the man they were both fucking at the same time. He had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from cumming when he looked over to see Genma head bowed forehead pressed against Izumo's as he panted through the discomfort to revel in the pleasure.

A flush spread across Izumo's creamy cheeks as Genma lifted his head a little and licked over his lips. "Have you ever DPed, Zu?" He gasped as he began to move up and down faster, really fucking himself on the hard shafts. When Izumo shook his head he let out a low chuckle that raised the hairs on the back of the younger man's neck. Leaning forward he began purring in the chuunin's ear, his words even making himself hot. "You've got a hot little ass Izumo. With a little work you'd be amazing to DP. Your light, tight little body is so flexible and malleable that two people would be able to work you into the most amazing positions. And that tight ass would look so fucking hot stretched around two cocks."

Izumo grunted and snapped his hips upwards, sensation running like electricity through his nerves as his cock pressed against his lover's in the almost too tight passage. "Uh! Fuck, Gen! You're so fucking sexy, Gen. I've..." He blushed and looked away, regretting what he was about to say already. "I've wanted to fool around with you since I graduated from the academy."

Genma stilled his movements for a minute and arched one of his eyebrows in mirth at the extremely embarrassed chuunin who was avoiding his gaze by nipping at his shoulder. He caught the creamy face with both hands and hungrily tongue fucked the sweet mouth as Izumo mewled in surprise and delight.

Arching his back so that his as tightened up even more around them he lifted himself a few more times like that before smirking and leaning back into Kotetsu's chest. "What about you, sexy? Were your preteen jerk off sessions to thoughts of my hot bod too?" He ran one of his hands down his own chest, giving Izumo and Kotetsu who was looking over his shoulder quite the show as he teased his own nipple and slid his hand dangerously close to his own throbbing cock as he moved over his hip.

"Fuck yeah Gen, you are the hottest man in the village, if I wasn't jerking to you it was to thoughts of Izumo or Hayate then when I graduated and met Raidou the sex god he was added to my jerk off schedule" Kotetsu said confidently as he thrust his hips up a bit into the tight passage. "What ever man hasn't jerked off to thoughts of you are ether kunai fucking straight or have never heard of or met you." He added "I'd say this is a teenage dream come true but i swear i jerked off to this last week." He leaned forward and nipped at Genma's shoulder his eyes still squeezed shut, knowing if he looked he would cum, his balls rubbing with Izumo's and Genma's hot passage forcing their cocks to grind against each other inside his hot body, his words bringing him even closer.

Izumo let out a long moan as he snapped his hips faster. Listening to his lover and his idol banter like that was driving him up the wall. Not to mention Genma's perfect body on display in front of him. His dark eyes squeezed shut as he thought about how amazing Genma's cock had felt in his ass, reaching an arm behind his back and pressing a finger into himself as he pushed into the amazingly tight heat that was Genma's body.

"Kami that's hot," he heard Genma breathe and opened his eyes to see to see the russet eyes locked on him with unbridled lust, Genma's sexy lips parting as the jounin began fisting his own cock. "That's right, Zu. Fuck yourself. That's so fucking hot. Uuungh! Yeah!" Genma let out a long moan as his climax hit him hard. It was just so sexy that Izumo needed some anal stimulation to cum. What a great uke, to have such a needy ass that not even fucking someone was enough.

Izumo gasped as the first streams of cum hit him in the face, the next hitting his chest and stomach. He stuck out his tongue and tasted Genma's salty cum and shoved his fingers deep into his own ass, bucking up into the tightened passage wildly. "Oh oh oh! Yeah, I'm cumming! I'm cumming! FUUUUUCK!"

Kotetsu's eyes snapped open when Genma started talking about Izumo fucking himself. He loved watching Izumo finger himself, his body spasmed wanting release but he managed to hold onto it as he watched his hero and jerk off dream, beating himself hard to Izumo finger fucking himself while they DPed him. It was so fucking hot. Then his visions went a flash of white as pinched and squeezed in the insane vice that was Genma's orgasming ass, his vision cleared just in time to see creamy fluid splash on Izumo's face then chest as the cavity his cock was deep inside closed in tighter "Oh fuck oh fuck that's Genma's cum... Genma's cum on my Izumo." He panted as Izumo licked his lips then screamed out as he cum his cock pressed tight against his. He roared a primal scream as his hips thrust up further slicked with Izumo's cum he released his seed in an orgasm four times stronger than any he could remember and he was sure he would remember something like that. His hips pulsed in time with his jetting cock his head pounded with pressure and as his scream died out so did the rest of him. his body crumpled to the floor boneless his head bouncing as it hit the blanked covered ground, everything went black. With a jerk to his body his eyes were open but confused as he looked down his chest to see Genma slowing pulling his cum filled ass off there cocks. "Oh fuck that is so hot" he murmured propping himself up on his elbows.

The sandy haired man let his spent body collapse to the floor, groaning when it didn't cushion him as much as he wanted. "Oww, right, not a bed." He gave a little chuckle and raised his arm motioning for the two chuunin's to join him. He stroked Kotetsu's spikes as they cuddled into him, kissing the pale forehead. "Are you okay, Ko? You smacked your head a little there when you passed out." When the chuunin nodded Genma smiled and tightened his arms around him. "Good to know i'm still blackout worthy." He looked over at Izumo, who was scooping the cum off his stomach and licking his fingers, before letting out a loud groan and settling back into the pillows. "Oh you two really do make quite the team." 'Maybe you'll let me come and play with you when things are settled between Raidou and I...' He closed his eyes as they threatened to tear up again and just let himself bask in the blissful mindlessness of his afterglow.

Izumo was busy scooping up the treasure of Genma's cum off himself and hungrily lapping it off his fingers, savouring every drop until he noticed Kotetsu watching his every move. He gathered a big glob on his fingers and held them out to his lover. "Wanna taste, baby?"

Kotetsu smiled at his little brunet then looked back to Genma "Damn this is so hot, thanks Gen." He gave the older man a kiss on the lips then crawled over to Izumo he was a little wobbly but he made it with out falling. He crawled right up and snapped his lips over Izumo's fingers sucking them like he would Izumo's cock sucking deep and long twisting his tongue around it. When there was no more flavour of Genma's cum on the fingers he hungrily went to work lick what was lift on Izumo's stomach chest and working up to his face making the young brunet giggle. "Fuck baby you taste so good" Kotetsu purred against a perfect smooth cheek.

"Kotetsu, Izumo come here boys. I want to talk with you" Raidou said from the large arm chair he was now sitting in his legs and chest the only part of him illuminated by the candles, till he brought a cigarette to his lips and took a long drag making the cherry spark to a brighter life bathing his scarred face in an orange glow, but the glow did not reach his deep set eyes giving the man a haunting looking.

Genma turned away as his eyes followed the two young men to his lover, he didn't want to see him looking so frighteningly beautiful right now. He let one of his forearms rest over his eyes and released a big sigh. 'Okay, everyone get out of my house.' He smirked at his minds candor but he really did want to be alone now. He closed his eyes and hoped that if he drifted off when he woke up everyone would be gone. It was hot. It was fun but it was time...Alone. Everyone gone. Everyone. His chest tightened with a fierce pain and he rolled onto his side so that his back was to the chuunin's and Raidou. He wanted a senbon so he could chew the hell out it.

Iruka pressed his lips to Kakashi's and smiled softly. "I love you." Kakashi smiled back and nuzzled his lover's face but Iruka pressed their mouths together again. "I really love you. There's something I need to do but I don't want to leave you here if you don't tell me that you know and that you trust me." Iruka's eyes were serious and pleading for his lover to understand. He could see that Genma needed him right now but he didn't want to leave Kakashi if the man thought he was pulling away from him. Kakashi had been through enough emotional mayhem tonight. He wanted them to just enjoy their time together now.

Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's eyes he could tell that he wanted to stay with him but he could also see worry. He looked over Iruka's shoulder to see Genma rolled on his side with an arm over his face, it was very out of character for Genma to not be the center of attention, either he was extremely tired from his mission or there was something wrong. The mans long term boyfriend had just confessed love for another man then proceeded to fuck him into the next world, perhaps Genma isn't as understanding of this as Raidou thinks he is. "Yeah baby I understand. Go to your friend, we have the rest for our live together... how ever long that is." Kakashi's words were meant to be encouraging put ended up a reminder that they really didn't know from day to day how much longer they had. Just the same Kakashi released Iruka after giving a gentle kiss to the chuunin's nose.

Kissing his lover one more time, Iruka crawled on his hands and knees over to Genma, sliding his hand up the sun-kissed side as he lay down beside his friend. "Gen?" he whispered softly, not wanting to draw any more attention to them than necessary. "Gen, what's wrong? Everything's okay now, isn't it? You were right, it was just what they needed right now." When Genma didn't respond he pulled the arm off the handsome face and cupped it tenderly. The sadness in the russet depths broke his heart all over again. So much fear, so much uncertainty from a man who always knew what he wanted and always knew what to do. "Oh Gen-chan. It's not going to be like that. I'll never let Kakashi go and he wants me. It's all okay now, isn't it?"

But when Genma looked up at him he knew that it wasn't. It didn't matter to Genma that Kakashi wanted Iruka; the problem was that he thought Raidou wanted Kakashi, wanted to be with Kakashi. Even if they all went back to their respective lives it wouldn't be the same for the blond. "Oh Gen. You know he loves you. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"It doesn't matter. He'll stay with me because he has to. I guess I'll get what I want in the end because you have what he wants." Iruka tried to protest, to tell Genma that it wasn't like that, that Raidou would always love him the most but Genma pressed his fingers into the soft, full lips. "You're so lucky, Iruka, and so is Kakashi. Be good to each other. What you have is special." 'I should know, I thought I had something special too.' He saw tears form in his friend's eyes and slowly pulled his fingers off the dark lips, his whole being mesmerized by the feel of them. "Iruka..." He leaned closer and took comfort once again in the warmth that was his old friend. Their mouths pressed together so hungrily that his need for Iruka was like his need to breathe. Like if he stopped holding and kissing his friend he would whither and die. When Iruka's arms wrapped around him like they had so many times before he felt like he was ten years younger, like Iruka was teaching him how to open up for the first time and how wonderful it felt to be physically close to someone you cared deeply about. "Iruka..."

It scared Iruka to see Genma like this. He was always so strong, especially since he'd been with Raidou. So many of Genma's questionable habits and coping methods had disappeared completely, this...this need for sex to feel whole being one of them. But he didn't want to leave Genma now when he could see his friend was so vulnerable and it did feel good to be in his arms again. So this just had to happen. This was what _they_ needed right now, Kakashi would just have to understand. He moaned into the older man's lips as their tongues moved together and Genma settled between his legs. The familiar heat of Genma's erection pressing against his entrance made him moan and spread his legs wider to give the man more room. "Yes Gen, I want you too." His back arched as the blond began nuzzling and licking his neck, the hot, panting breath making his moist skin tingle with sensation.

Slow. Passionate. Intimate. Those were the words that best did justice to what they were doing. Genma still knew his body so well and each slow deep thrust pushed hard against Iruka's prostate making him moan and whimper in pleasure as they moved together in perfect synchronization. They panted into each other's mouths between the loving kisses. So many years had passed but they still knew what made the other desperate for more, playing each other's bodies with all the skills they possessed. But it was the feeling that made it so amazing. They'd always cared so deeply for one another but it had been a very long time since they'd been able to express it physically. Neither ever regretted their decision but both of them missed the other like Suna missed rain.

Kakashi watched his lover with a smile as he comforted his friend, he was so lucky he had such a caring mate, and now with the confusion and pain of some of his past resolved he would be able to become close to Iruka, give him love more like what he had been receiving all these years. When Genma rolled onto of Iruka in a passionate embrace he pushed his jealousy back down. 'It's an orgy we are all having sex with each other. Raidou is sitting in his large chair with two chuunin in his lap and Genma is pushing his cock into MY IRUKA.' he rolled on his back and took a deep breath 'it's ok it's just sex. Iruka is just giving a bit of distraction to Genma.' He rolled back but his jealousy would not subside; it didn't look like just sex and it sure as hell didn't sound like JUST sex. Iruka was moaning and panting and keening in ways he had only brought the younger brunet to on a few occasions when he had been able to push aside his walls and show Iruka is feelings through touch. This wasn't sex, this was making love. Genma was making love to his boyfriend.

He was kneeling beside them before he even knew he had moved. He took a calming breath, he had to be cool and calm. Iruka had been very angry when he had shown his jealousy earlier, He couldn't just push Genma off of his lover he had to be cool like this was all good and expected. Like what they were doing wasn't ripping a god damn fucking hole right through his battered heart. 'Breathe, breathe, breathe' he repeated over and over in his head to calm himself more. Genma's hips kept rocking against Iruka bringing the most sexual sound he had ever heard from his chuunin. 'Ok this has to stop now before a punch a hole through his skull.' He let out a weak chuckle and ran his hand gently down Genma's back "Mmmm do you two look mouth watering," Kakashi commented to announce his unnoticed presence. 'Mouth watering cause I feel like I'm going to fucking puke' his mind added. "Seems you remember each other quite well perhaps you could teach me a few of the moves you are using to bring such incredible sounds from my boyfriend, eh Gen" Kakashi leaned over Genma's body licking over his shoulder to nip down hard on his ear lobe.

Genma's whole body when ridged when Kakashi touched him, his head falling forward at Kakash's words. He lifted himself just enough so he could look in Iruka's eyes. He wanted to complain, to demand why wanting to feel close to someone was too much to ask for but he was aware that in this case it was. Kakashi was surely feeling just as insecure as he was and he and Iruka had just as much history as Kakashi and Raidou only Genma had fucked and been fucked by Iruka hundreds of times. Sighing he slowly pulled out of his friend and leaned back into Kakashi's arms, his chin resting close to his chest as he dejectedly gave up something else to Kakashi. "Of course. I'd be happy to. He's not that hard to read..." He shot Iruka a weak wry smile, "But he's rather tough to please."

Smiling sadly back at his hurting friend before turning his eyes to his lover. He felt a little guilty but not nearly enough to want Genma to stop. His whole body was on fire with pleasure from how Genma had been working him. He looked deep into Kakashi's eyes and let out a small whimper as he spread his legs wider and arched his back, searching for more contact. He wanted Kakashi to make him feel like that but he wanted to help Genma who was looking even worse now than he had before.

'FUCK' Kakashi's mind cursed blaring loud in his head, Iruka wanted it, he wanted Genma to finish him to continue even though I'm right here he wants Genma, if I was to step in it would be a disappointment to him. "You had better finish what you started before he combusts, I'm afraid my skills would be a disappointment considering the sounds you are pulling from that little body." Kakashi pulled his hand down Genma's back dragging his trimmed nails "You can tell me what I'm doing wrong after Iruka gets off" his tone held an obvious bitterness as his fingers continued with his warning and they slid between Genma's cheeks and pressed un-lubed against his abused and stretched entrance. He couldn't meet Iruka's eyes again, not wanting to see the many hurtful emotions that could be playing out in his chuunin. He wouldn't be able to bare seeing Iruka's excitement grow higher at Genma continuing instead of him, or scorn directed his way for his jealousy there were many possibilities and all that Kakashi could think of were going to hurt.

Catching the hand that rubbing his still gaping hole he turned to Kakashi and looked him in the eye. 'I can't let him feel what I'm feeling. As much as I hate to admit it, none of this is his fault.' Giving as small smile of understanding he leaned into Kakashi further and pressed their lips together, bringing Kakashi deeper into the action. The kiss wasn't passionate or meaningful in anyway other than Genma telling the silver haired man that he knew Iruka was his and only his. "Soft," he whispered as he pulled back and looked back down at Iruka who looked so beautiful and grateful as he stared up at them. "Slow. You don't have to go fast and hard to bring pleasure." He positioned himself at Iruka's entrance again and rocked his hips forward, lifting the brunet off the ground a couple of inches as he did so he pressed hard against the bundle of nerves inside the hot body. Iruka gasped and closed his eyes as the feeling washed over him but Genma could feel Kakashi tense behind him again. Reaching back he urged the younger jounin forward so that he was flush against his back. "I may be the one inside him but you're going to be the one bringing him the most pleasure," he whispered as he lifted one of Iruka's legs and gestured for Kakashi to take it. "The inside of the ankle. Start soft, so soft you're barely even touching him." He watched Kakashi tentatively brush his lips across the soft skin and smirked when the mismatched eyes went wide as Iruka arched and screamed in delight.

"Good, that's good. Gradually apply more pressure as you work the spot. Lift his leg onto your shoulder so you can tickle behind his knee as you tease his ankle."

Kakashi obeyed perfectly and soon the combination of Kakashi's ministrations and Genma's slow thrusts had tears of pleasure streaming down the sides of Iruka's cheeks. "Oh gods! Oooh K-Kashi!" the brunet sobbed as he writhed beneath them. This was better than he ever could have hoped, he was helping Genma, that lost, haunted look wasn't in his friends eyes anymore but he could easily call Kakashi's name and not hurt Genma at all.

Taking Kakashi's hands in his own, Genma pressed the pale palms up against the bronze skin and pushed them up the muscular thighs, adding to lots of pressure to the tops of Kakashi's hands until he reached the soft skin of Iruka's sides where he whispered soft again and pulled his hands away letting Kakashi explore and discover on his own. Genma watched the beautiful brunet writhe and cry out for more pressure as he slowly rocked in and out of his body but whispered slow again to Kakashi, letting him know that this was how it was done. Iruka hated being teased but his body loved it. Every sensation was multiplied by the hope of something more forceful. The tan hands of Konoha's most delectable uke pressed down against his lover's for a moment before they were knocked away by Genma and his wrists were captured by two pairs of hand and slammed against the floor.

"Uh! Yeah! More...please!!!" But the grip on his wrists loosened and the thumbs moved so softly over the delicate pulse point sending his body into fits of delight as he twitched and bucked. Genma removed his hands as Kakashi's sharingan took in every lesson perfectly. Instead he grabbed Iruka's hips and started increasing the depth of his thrust as he felt Iruka approaching his climax, Kakashi's hands pulling the sweetest, sexiest sounds from his throat.

"His inner thighs," he whispered, reaching behind him and massaging Kakashi's cheeks when the pale hands replace his. "Just like this," he purred, leaning his head back to Kakashi's shoulder as he gripped the muscular ass and rubbed circles into the flesh with his thumbs.

"Oh-ho GODS! Kakashi, that feels so good! Harder!"

When Genma hummed his assent in his ear Kakashi pressed harder with his thumbs, slowly moving higher as Iruka mewled and sobbed in ecstasy. His rock hard cock was pressing into the crevice of Genma's ass and the blonde's hot breath on his neck and ear were driving him mad. And the sounds...Oh sweet Kami the sounds of his lover in so much pleasure he could barely breath were the most beautiful things he'd ever heard. Why had he never explored Iruka's body to find these spots? Had he really been that selfish for all these years? He'd thought that he knew exactly how to make his love feel good, and Iruka had certainly never complained but this time it was different. He was working so much more than the usual places and he wasn't just ravaging and pounding, he was caressing and teasing. He'd known how to keep Iruka satisfied but not how to make him die with pleasure. His hands kept moving higher and Iruka kept begging and demanding for more and finally when he gripped Iruka's erection with one hand and massaged his taught sack with the other the brunet let out a scream that could wake the dead. He felt Genma give two very short, sharp thrusts before burying himself into his boyfriend's tight body all the way, repeating the motion as Iruka's warm seed spilled over his hand and the bronze chest.

"Uuuh! KA-KA-SHI!!!" The chocolate eyes sparkled with tears of passion as they looked up into Kakashi's, the setting in of the afterglow making them close half way in exhaustion. "I love you," he mouthed languidly as his body when completely lax, a dopey grin sliding onto his face as he tried to steady his breathing and wiped the tears and the sweat off his face.

Genma pulled out of Iruka, and released his death grip on Kakashi's ass. He'd dug his finger's into the pale flesh to keep himself from cumming as Iruka'd tightened around him. He didn't really know why but for some reason it just didn't seem right anymore. So instead he pressed himself back into Kakashi hardness, needing to be filled again already and hoping that beautiful, pale Kakashi would step up to the task. He didn't want to hate Kakashi, not now when Kakashi finally wanted to treat Iruka right. It wasn't Kakashi's fault that he was so deep and gorgeous. It wasn't Kakashi's fault that he was so much more worthy of Raidou than Genma was and that his lover had recognized that. That desperate need for sex gripped him again and he rested his hands against Kakashi's thighs, holding them tight as he tried to either make it pass or show Kakashi that he needed him now as much as he'd needed Iruka before.

Kakashi watched as Iruka revelled in his after glow he was so beautiful, it was making his cock ache. The sounds he had brought from his love with the help of Genma had made his body hum with need. He had his two friends to thanks for this. If Raidou hadn't given him a release from his past he would never have been able to open and relax himself enough to give Iruka what he really needed. Now the man who knew his boyfriend better then he did was rubbing against him in need, he would have to thank him for his help. 'That wasn't as hard as it should have been' Kakashi thought 'to admit that I received help... interesting.' He wrapped his arms around Genma running his fingers gently over the inside of the older mans thighs nibbling long the side of his long creamy neck "Thanks you for showing me what Iruka needs. Now what do you need, Genma? What can I do for you?" he said in a husky whisper one had sliding to tickle over his hip while the other made the journey over his stomach across his chest to pluck teasingly at a pebbled nipple.

The lightly tanned body shuddered with sensation and two perfectly symmetrical tears of need rolled down the high cheek bones. Pressing back into Kakashi harder, Genma's hands tightened and his voice broke as he revelled in the feeling of the younger man's teasing. Kakashi hands were far from unskilled and Genma wanted to see why Kakashi had the reputation that he did, what made the copy nin such a legend in bed. "Y-You. I need you. As hard as you can give it to me without killing me. Please, I need you." His voice sounded desperate even to his ears but he just couldn't care. This insatiable need that was burning inside him felt like it was going to consume him completely and he didn't want to lose his grip on himself completely. Kakashi's hands felt so good that he could only assume that the young virile body could really make him feel better, feel less empty.

A deep primal growl came from Kakashi's chest as he grabbed Genma's knees holding them to the older mans chest he leaned himself back, laying on his back with his knees bent, Genma laying on his chest knees folded his ass open and pressing against Kakashi's cock. "That is something I can do for you Genma, I can fuck you so hard you wont remember your own name" as the last word passed his lips he thrust his hips up stabbing into Genma with his long ridged cock. There was no work up, no easing into it he just went full force hard brutal fucking. The angle the bent spoon position provided caused Kakashi's dick to spear against Genma's prostate, pressing along the sensitive area before sliding back to fill him deeply. He pumped up using his feet and strong thighs to slam into Genma's wanting body.

"Uuungh! Ah!" Genma mewled, pressing hard on Kakashi's hands so the younger nin would tighten his grip even further. Kakashi's fingers were pulling his skin and the sting of pain made him feel that much better, adrenaline pushing through his veins and making him feel so numb inside. His own hands slid behind Kakashi's head, his nails digging into the back of the pale neck and fisting the sliver hair in a death grip. "Yes, Kakashi. Harder! Harder..." His voice trailed of as the repeated assault on his prostate made it hard to breathe. He worked his body as much as he could in this position, pushing himself back to meet the brutal thrusts. His ass was burning with pain, delicious, thought erasing pain and Genma was loving every second of it, whispering 'harder' every time he could make his voice work.

"Harder? Qhh fuck Genma ahhh" Kakashi grunted as he thrust up and hard as he could "Not in this position, lets switch this around and I'll give you harder" He pushed Genma off of him and positioned the blond so that just his neck and shoulders were touching the floor, forcing Genma's legs over his head so his toes brushed the blankets; He then settled himself in a squatting position above Genma's elevated as and pushed back into the ravaged body in a single thrust, bounce himself up and down into Genma with the strength of his powerful legs. The sounds of Genma's pleasured screams encouraging him to go fast and harder. The blond's back bent in a C with each downward press coming at his so strong, it was hard to keep strength in his back and use his stomach muscles to force himself back up to meet Kakashi, the pile driver was not a position to be taken lightly it was vicious and brutal and held on intimacy.

Bracing his back with is hands as his arms pressed against the floor, Genma pressed back up into Kakashi's pounding, the younger man's weight feeling very soothing as he was slammed into the floor. It was amazing, so intense and so harsh that he thought Kakashi might actually split him in two. He could feel the tight ring of muscles protesting their brutalization and threatening to tear under the pressure but instead of trying to relax, the blond tightened up his whole body so there was no give when Kakashi pushed into him. "Yes!! Oh god! Kakashi! Ungh! Fuck me hard! Pound my ass...feels...so...good." He moaned and massaged Kakashi thick member with his internal muscles as he felt the sharp, stabbing, sting of his body tearing a little but it felt so good. It felt just like he wanted it to...but it still wasn't enough. He couldn't ask Kakashi to hurt him, that would just be sick and would probably scare him off, so he just begged Kakashi for more. He was already feeling so good that he didn't know what else the man could possibly do to give him anymore pleasure.

'All right so he wants it to be rougher I can do that, I'll give him something he would never get from Raidou. That must be what he wants, to have his mind and body as from thoughts of Raidou as he can. I hope you don't hate me for this later Genma.' As his mind stopped talking he gave a roar and pulled out of Genma looking down he noticed there was a small amount of blood on his dick, but during sex a small amount was too much. He picked Genma up still folded and tossed him on a chair so his back was to the cushion. He stalked toward Genma like a wild animal enraged with lust, he grabbed Genma's legs and pulled them up over his shoulders in a swift jerking move positioning him in the base position of the 'deep impact' position, but before he thrust in again he bent over Genma folding his legs so his knees were beside his ears. Kakashi's cock head was pressing against Genma's torn hole and he growled "You got fucking blood on my cock Genma, but that's what you wanted isn't it? You want to hurt, you want to bleed. You want your body to hurt more then your heart and mind, isn't that right Genma?" he grabbed Genma's face in a bruising grip that he knew Raidou would repay later, he just hoped it was to him and not Iruka like his threat at the beginning of the night suggested; turning Genma so there eyes met he had to be sure, if he wasn't sure and Raidou really did want to die Iruka could be raped for this.

Genma's body arched as much as it could under Kakashi's weight, his mouth hanging open as the painful grip on his jaw making him sooo hot. If felt good, he loved the bit of fear that pulled at his gut as Kakashi's fingers dug into his face. So Kakashi had seen through him, but what did that matter? He was offering the sweet release. He was going to pound into Genma so hard that the blond would forget everything. He let his eyes focus on Kakashi's and he let out a needy whimper. "Please. Please, I need it."

The instant the pleading whimper left Genma's mouth Kakashi slammed into him again. He knew he had torn Genma more with that thrust as the passage became slicker on the second thrust. Genma's scream of pain was quickly muffled by Kakashi's strong hand clamping over the older man's mouth squeezing his lips and cheeks against open teeth so Genma was unable to close his mouth again. He had given Genma the chance to get out of this once he wouldn't again, he would not stop till he was done. He leaned back from Genma, releasing his mouth so he could enjoy the sound of their 'coupling',- he stood holding the blond's legs to his chest continuing to fuck him brutally. Now he set his fastest hardest pace of the night having his full strength to thrust with now that he was standing. Genma's eyes rolled up into his head for a moment lost in the intense feelings of pain laced with immense pleasure, now was the time to add what would really bring Genma were he needed to be. Kakashi held Genma's thighs with his forearms and brought his hands together to make the needed signs. Three quick moves and Kakashi could feel the warmth of chakra fill him. He sent that warmth into his cock and into Genma, bringing more life to Genma's pain receptors and nerve endings through out his body. He fuelled his own body with the chakra as well bring more strength and speed to his muscles, making Genma's body jerk and bounce against the chair like a rag doll. He rubbed his cheek against Genma's calf in a mocking show of tenderness right before he bit into it drawing blood immediately and bringing another scream from the man's lungs. He was nervous and a healthy amount of fear boiled in his guts that at any moment the man's very large boyfriend, who was just on the other side of the room, would come to stop him in a most painful way, but all that just excited Kakashi more. He licked at the blood that rolled from the bite wound his nails digging into Genma's thighs as the blond cried and wailed out against his thrusts.

This would work best if he didn't give Genma time to get used to anything, so he dropped to his knees bring them back to the 'deep impact' position Thrusting in hard a couple time to make sure his rhythm was still good then twisted Genma's legs to one side forcing the man to lay side ways he folded his knees to the blond's chest once more twisting him into the 'screw.' Genma's body twisted and rolled in an impression of a wave as Kakashi rolled his hips into him. He added flares of chakra to his thrusts so it felt to Genma that Kakashi's cock was growing bigger and fatter when inside of him, stretching and filling him more. Kakashi's hands slid up Genma's back and chest to meet around the older jounin's throat. He only put light pressure at first, wanting to hear Genma's startled cry as strong fingers pressed against the tender flesh of his neck. The blond did not disappoint Genma's body panicked for a moment struggling to get away grabbing the pale forearms trying to pull it from his throat giving a startled cry thrashing his legs, all this of course tightening his damaged hole. Kakashi snarled with pleasure, keeping his merciless pace he tightened his grip on Genma's throat to the point that breathing would just start to become noticeable harder and blood flow would be slowed.

For a minute Genma clawed frantically at Kakashi's strong arms but then his brain kicked in and he remembered that Kakashi wasn't going to kill him, wasn't even trying to kill him. He pulled a repressed breath into is lungs and tilted back his head, baring his throat to Kakashi's will and letting his eyes close in release. He could feel his pulse everywhere as Kakashi impaired his oxygen supply and it made all his nerves feel like he was on fire. He let out a choked moan as Kakashi used his body like a cheap whore when the pale hands tightened again cutting of his air completely. He let his head swim in the dizzing sensation until dark spot floated in his vision. He clumsily raised a hand and grasped Kakashi's arm, the pressure on his throat easing immediately. He took a few deep gasps of air again before Kakashi's hands gave a sharp squeeze and settled on the just slightly restricting grip.

His leg stung and throbbed from where the teeth had sunk in and every time they were brushed they sent a shock of sensation through Genma's battered frame. He really did hope this wasn't fucking with Kakashi's head...but it was soooo good. He'd been fucked like this before but not in years, not since before Iruka, not since he'd first joined ANBU at fifteen and two of the older operatives had needed release after a hard mission. For almost three years he'd spent a lot of time in the ANBU locker room as up to five blackopps waited for their turn to fuck him into one of the benches, lockers or the cement floor. It wasn't until he'd ended up spending a night in the same place that the ANBU had left him that he was told to stop. He'd been gently picked up by Shikaku (one of the men who had taken pleasure in his body the night before) and gently cleaned up before the Nara male had apologized and told Genma that his time as the ANBU whore was over and that it was time to be a man and take care of himself. He'd never gone into the locker room without one of his team mates again until the rest of the ANBU understood not to touch him unless he initiated it.

But now his whole body stung and burned with the chakra that Kakashi was feeding into him making him want to writhe and squirm from the pain but he remained perfectly still, his body lax so Kakashi could use it how he wanted. He choked out another small moan to let Kakashi know that he was alright, following it up with a pained whine, falling right into step with the role play. Raidou hated playing rough, even if Genma could take it and wanted it. He said that he hated hearing Genma hurt in anyway. It seemed ironic now that Kakashi was hurting him, like he'd begged the man to, just to ease the pain that he felt about Raidou's betrayal. It would never be the same between them. He'd always know that Kakashi was first in Raidou's heart. No, it wasn't ironic, it was fitting that Kakashi topped him like this. It felt as right as it did relieving. Tears of pain were streaming down his cheeks now but he didn't do anything to stop Kakashi. His ass was torn but if need be it could be healed. For now everything was what he wanted and needed.

Iruka had been watching the whole event unfold. At first he could sit by and hold his tongue but this really seemed to be getting out of hand. He pushed his spent body off the floor and crawled over to the arm chair, resting one of his hands on his boyfriend's hip. His boyfriend. He'd never seen the man quite like this. There'd been times when Kakashi had come home from an ANBU mission and they'd had feverish, rough sex because that's what the man had needed but this was different. If he didn't know better he would have called it rape.

"'Kashi..." The lust crazy mismatched gaze turned to him for a minute and Iruka saw that same familiar look that Hound, Kakashi's alter ego, had when he came back from a particularly bad mission. It sent chills down his spine every time but he knew that neither Hound or Kakashi would ever really hurt him so he removed his hand from Kakashi and let it rest on Genma's back.

"It's a jounin thing," his lover whispered but Iruka knew that translated into it's an ANBU thing. He suddenly felt stupid. Genma wasn't wearing chakra restraints; he could stop this at anytime if he really wanted. So instead he pressed his lips to his old friend's scarred shoulder and made sure to keep out of the way. If this was what Genma wanted then he wouldn't interfere.

He almost whimpered in loss as Kakashi pulled out of him again but Genma held his tongue until Kakashi roughly pushed him to the floor. He let out a grunt of surprise as he impacted the surface and gasped as he was quickly wrenched upwards by his hair. Kakashi pushed him forward so his weight was being supported by his arms on the chair and that pain inducing cock rammed into him again. "Aaahhh!!!!" The cry of pain was quickly stifled as Kakashi wrenched his head back again. He loved having his hair pulled normally but now it was even better. He could feel some of the strands wrenched from his scalp in the tight grip, that burning chakra making his nerves scream in both pain an pleasure. He would have pushed back willingly into the forceful thrusts but his muscles refused to comply. He just stood there, hunched over lifelessly as Kakashi slammed into him again and again. His head hung down so low that he could see the blood coated cock moving inside him. The sight alone added to his release, not to mention how it added to the stinging pain in his ass. Letting out a sigh of contentment coupled with a whine of pain he locked his elbows so the powerful pounding wouldn't move him forward, not wanting the intense punishment of his body to end.

He let out a small cry of surprise from his sore throat as Kakashi took a step back backwards and dragged Genma with him. The blond's torso fell forward with a grunt as Kakashi continued to fuck him; it would have been his whole body but the strong arms holding the creamy hips kept the older man suspended.

"Put your hands on the floor. Hold yourself up!" Kakashi commanded and Genma hurriedly complied, placing his palms on the carpet and supporting his shaking body enough that Kakashi could hold him up with one hand.

Kakashi pounded ruthlessly into Genma's body, 'it isn't enough it is? It's just fucking again; he must be getting use to the pain now, he needs to fear more. He shouldn't be able to follow instructions; I have to bring him past that.' He racked his nails down Genma's back adding a bit of chakra so it would break the skin slightly, just enough to draw blood, with his chakra enhanced nerves it should feel like Kakashi was pulling the skin right off his back. He gripped hard around the lightly tanned hips digging in to make sure his mark was left, he knew it would piss off Rai but maybe that is what Rai needed to make him understand that he didn't pay enough attention to his uke, who was hurting more then he needed to, he know it was partly his fault but Raidou should be in tuned with Genma to know that his lover is hurting; he knew that Iruka was. 'Leave a few marks for Raidou to ponder later, I will just have to make it clear to him that if a hair on Iruka's head it out of place he will not awaken the next day. This is so fucked up I love him, I hate him, I love him again, then rape his boyfriend and scorn him for threatening mine. FUCKED.' he looked down to the battered Genma and a thrill raced through him. 'Fuck I need to finish this now I'm enjoying it too much.'

The younger jounin slapped across Genma's side bring out a startled cry, he gave an evil chuckle and leaned over putting his weight on Genma who was struggling to keep himself up with his tired arms. "This is it, Genma, final stretch. Either you get off on this or NOTHING short of death will please you. In a quick move he grabbed Genma's arms and stood upright again pulling Genma's arms behind his back. For each thrust of his hips he pulled Genma back by his arms. There was no way to make his thrust harder now this was so strong and he knew how to make them. He used all his strength it felt like he was going to pull himself right through Genma they would both be very bruised tomorrow. He pushed more chakra into Genma as much as he could without risking the mans health by burning out nerve endings, and added more pulsing to his cock sending it like a chakra arm deep in Genma's colon. "FUCk FUCK FUCK, GENMA" he screamed out really hoping he wouldn't regret watching all this with his sharingan, he was going to be sick tomorrow he could just feel it, he was already worn from the mission he had got back from that morning now he was using his chakra and sharingan, there was nothing worse then puking all day from exhaustion and being assaulted with images you wish you didn't have.

Grunting and panting, Genma succumbed to how Kakashi was using his body. His body tensed just as he was getting close to letting his arms break from the pressure that Kakashi was putting on them. He loved the fact that the sexy powerful younger nin was panting and screaming his name as he mercilessly fucked him. It was as sexy as the whole experience was painful. The chakra that Kakashi was pushing into him was excruciating and he felt his balls tighten up as he finally was hurt enough. He cried out indiscernible words as his muscles tightened, his release gripping him harder than Kakashi. "Uh...ah...Ungh! Fuuuck! Ka-AAAHHH!" His torn hole burned as he tightened and bucked into the pale body, looking more like a wriggling fish than a man as he spilled his seed over the carpet. His mind went blissfully blank and there was only sensation, physical feeling as stream after stream of repressed tension erupted from his cock. His body went lax again and Kakashi had enough sense to grab his hips and support his weight as Genma crumpled forward.

Kakashi gently held Genma's hips as the man's body trembled and flailed then went limp he pulled him back up then scooped him up bridle style with the last of his strength he carried him to lay on a softer part of the makeshift bed. He placed a pillow under his head and kissed him on the forehead "I'm sorry that you ended up needing something like this tonight" he whispered to Genma's lips. He flopped onto his back with a long release of air, his body was humming and his cock was burning and hard. He slid his hand over his hip and gripped his throbbing member to finish himself off but when he felt the quickly drying blood he just felt gross and very dirty, he decided he was too exhausted to jerk off anyway. He shifted enough so his head was leaning against Genma's should just a little just enough to be comforting with out adding pressure.

Genma turned to him, lifting a spent arm to cup the side of his face. "Thank you..." There was a note of apology in the tone so Kakashi turned his head and pressed their lips together in forgiveness. He was about to break the kiss and rest again against the tan shoulder when a moist heat encompassed his cock. His eyes opened in shock and he lifted his head to see Iruka taking the blood coated member into his throat.

"Baby, no!!" But Iruka only sucked him down into his throat harder, the talented chuunin bringing him to a quick release and swallowing every drop before crawling up his body and nuzzling his chin. The gentle hands of his lover moved over his body, pushing chakra into him as they stroked his tired muscles.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself that much." The brunet looked from his lover to Genma who had passed out cold from exhaustion. It was probably for the best though. If he stayed awake he'd probably only want more before too long. Resting his head on Kakashi's chest the brunet sighed, reaching one of his hands out to brush the hair off his friend's face before turning back to Kakashi. "Are you okay? Mentally I mean..."

"I don't know baby, that took a lot out of me. It's hard to go to such a place, and not have it affect you ..." Kakashi signed and closed his eyes "I liked it too much baby. And I will be reliving it for the next week. I shouldn't have kept my eye open, but it was just so damn sexy. I feel gross and used up and... ahh too many things." His voice was weaker like he was used up. "Are you going to take care of me tomorrow baby I think I'm going to be pretty sick, I used to much chakra with my eye open" Kakashi rolled to his side a bit more so he could nuzzle against Iruka better sucking the caring warmth from the man such a contrast from what he had been doing with Genma just moments ago.

Smiling softly, Iruka pushed chakra into his lover with more force, worried about how the drain would affect the copy nin. "Of course I will, baby. You know I like looking after you." Turning his head so that he could see Genma the smile fell from the bronze face. "'Kashi...do you need that? I mean...I know I'm not as strong as you but I could...I am a ninja you know. I'm not made of glass." He felt Kakashi's body tense beneath him and he held his breath, hoping Kakashi wasn't mad at him. He just wanted to make sure he was doing whatever Kakashi needed. He wasn't a jounin or an ANBU and he only had a second hand experience of what that kind of life did to you.

Kakashi rolled right to his side facing Iruka pulling him so close he could hardly breathe "Thank you so much for asking me that Iruka, it means a lot to me that you would offer yourself in such a way." He pulled back to look deep into Iruka's eyes then placed his mouth back to the brunets ear so only Iruka would hear him "Baby, I would never want to do something like that to you... ever. You are everything good in this world to me, you are everything beautiful, this..." he jerked his head toward Genma "This is ugly and sick, a twisted need created by the things we see and do. It is not something I want to need ever again. I have wanted to replace that need with caring and love and have been struggling with it my whole life, but with you I hope I can. What I did I did for Genma not me. I never want to treat you in such a way, I love you baby."

Iruka smiled and nuzzled Kakashi's temple. "Okay. I love you too." They traded a few chaste, loving kisses before Iruka rested his chin on Kakashi's arm and sighed sadly as he looked at his friend. "Is he okay? I've almost never seen him like this..." The chocolate brows furrowed more and Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Should I heal him up?" He was still pumping chakra into Kakashi as he wondered about healing Genma. If the blond was awake he would have said that was the exact nature of the kind teacher.

"I don't know baby, it's the pain that he wants, if you take it away to soon then it was all for nothing," Kakashi said kissing Iruka's forehead "Just let him rest for a bit then wake him and ask if he needs or wants it. But rest now" Kakashi's voice drifted as his lids heavily closed over his eyes and his breathing became even and slow.

Iruka kissed his lover's cheek once before crawling over both exhausted, sleeping forms, rolling Genma so he was pressed tight to Kakashi's side and sliding in behind him close enough that his hands reached Kakashi's stomach. Nuzzling Genma's scratched up back he sighed, knowing the marks would scar from the chakra Kakashi had poured into them. He placed a hand on the blond's back as well as his lover's abs and continued pushing chakra into the pair until he dozed off, curling into the warmth of the Genma sandwich.

* * *

"Kotetsu, Izumo, come here boys. I want to talk with you" Raidou said from the large arm chair he was now sitting in his legs and chest the only part of him illuminated by the candles, till he brought a cigarette to his lips and took a long drag making the cherry spark to a brighter life bathing his scarred face in an orange glow, but the glow did not reach his deep set eyes giving the man a haunting looking.

Kotetsu looked over from sucking his boyfriends chest to where the deep voice had come from what he saw sent waves of desire and fear through him; Raidou was such a large imposing figure, solidly built, his rippling muscles hugged tightly by perfectly tanned skin, there wasn't an once of fat on the older man. His strong thighs stood out in the candle light as well as his broad chest with those perfectly dark nipples, he looked the same as he did 10 years ago when Kotetsu had first seen him in the gym locker room shower after a work out. He was about to get undressed for a shower when Raidou had walked out of the shower room naked, he had gotten such a hard on he had to go to the bathroom and jerk off before he could go to the open shower room. The image appearing in his head he noticed that it had been before the scars. He hardly noticed the scars anymore, they didn't take anything away from Raidou's good looks; if anything they added to them bring him and even great sense of danger and mystery. '10 years, have I really been crushing on his guy that long?' he though as he started to crawl toward the partially hidden man 'and here I am crawling toward him like a puppy, and what a naughty puppy too. I just fucked his boyfriend who I've been crushing for even longer. Man what a fucked up day. So many fantasies lived out and so many nightmares uncovered.' He crawled a long watching the large man through his eye lashes a hungry look in his eyes he wanted to be touched by this man anyway he would give it and that thrilled and scared him.

Izumo watched his boyfriend crawl forward. He was beyond nervous right now. He'd just fucked the large man's boyfriend and he didn't know exactly what kind of talking to they were about to get. He looked back at Genma who had his arm over his eyes. He really wanted to just curl back up with his crush...and stay as far away from the incredibly intimidating, scarred jounin as possible. But when he looked back Raidou was staring straight at him.

"Come here Izumo." It wasn't a question. Swallowing thickly, he started crawling forward. Kotetsu was sitting at Raidou's feet looking up at the man like he was a hero or something completely intangible. His stomach was in knots and he was starting to feel sick with worry as he reached his destination. He looked up at Raidou with his wide dark eyes, pleading with the man not to be angry with them. Letting out an almost inaudible whimper he nuzzled the side of Raidou knee in a show of submission before looking back up at the frighteningly intense gaze.

Kotetsu gave a quiet lustful moan at his boyfriend's submissiveness, and had to pull his eyes back away from Izumo to look up at Raidou whose face began to split in a wide smile. "Perfect" he said reaching down and cupping Izumo's chin "absolutely perfect" he stroked a finger over Izumo's lips "only one thing is wrong with this picture Izumo and that is the fear of me you harbour. You have no reason to fear me as much as you do. A small amount of fear in the form of respect as Kotetsu is showing is indeed a turn on but the fear in your eyes is more, you truly fear I will do harm to you out of anger or just cruelty." He gently pulled up on Izumo's chin leading the young slim man to sit on his left thigh and pulled him close so his side was leaning on his chest. He looked down to Kotetsu and gave a pleased smirk holding out his right hand to lead the spiky haired raven to sit in the same fashion on his right thigh. "Neither of you have a reason to fear harm from me of a vengeful nature. You have reasons to fear, I wont deny that, I'm a large man and if I decide I was to fuck you I could unintentionally hurt your small bodies." He looked right at Izumo as he continued "You are worried that I would be angry that you fucked my boyfriend. I invited you here to do just that. If anyone has reason to fear the wrath of another it is I." He looked serious as he continued giving a firm look to Kotetsu so the younger man knew he was included in what he had to say. "I invited you here hoping to give you both a very enjoyable experience, thinking that it would be also an invitation to deepen a friendship with myself and Genma, we have talked often about the two of you, and how we enjoy your company and wished for more of it, but as it has turned out tonight I have put you both in an uncomfortable situation with what has happened with Kakashi and myself. There is an old history that neither of you needed to know, on that note I think you both need to be reassured that you would not have been invited here if we didn't trust you, so if you harbour fear that we think you will spill what you saw here tonight you would never have been invited. I apologize for the scene Kakashi and I caused and I was happy to see you both bounced back from it and were able to enjoy a rare experience with Genma." Raidou leaned right back in the chair now letting the two young men decide if they would join him in a deeper snuggle in the chair. He had a lustful smile across his lips. "I heard that I was added to your jerk off schedule Kotetsu" he said looking at the young raven who smiled proudly back at him, he turned his eyes to meet the shy eye of Izumo "But I have a feeling it was not the same for you Izumo, have I never made an appearance in your fantasies?" he placed a large hand on Izumo's thigh making the timid brunet look like a child by comparison of size. "No is an acceptable answer" he gave the young man a gentle smile.

Izumo was now chewing his bottom lip and trying his best to keep from shaking. It wasn't that he meant to be afraid of Raidou but the man seemed like a foot taller than him and was easily twice as wide, even though there wasn't any sign of fat on him. He shyly looked at Raidou and shook his head before looking at Kotetsu. His hand snaked out and wrapped around one of Kotetsu's for support, making him smile nervously when his sexy seme looked back at him and gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance. His eyes flicked to where Genma was on the floor with Iruka and wishing that he'd stayed with his crush. He really didn't want to look back at Raidou after just telling him that he'd never fantasized about him. Maybe he'd just never thought about it. Raidou was just older, a different breed of ninja than he was and he'd just never considered the man before now...when he was sitting on the long lap, trying his best not to look like a fool.

Raidou's heart felt a small sting from Izumo's continued fear of him, "Izumo can you look at me?" he could feel the small mans whole body tense even more at his words and his face was very pale as it turned with wide frightened eyes to look up at him. He hated that look it was a look he got often from towns people and children rarely from other ninja. He wanted to stroke the paling cheek but imagined the small man trembling even more, the thought making him remove his hand from the soft thigh. "Izumo, it's okay that you don't think of me in that way. We all have different tastes; I don't mind that I'm not yours. What I do mind is that you continue to fear me, I don't know the stories you have heard about me or if it is just my appearance that causes fear in you but I will not harm you. And knowing that you don't think of me in a sexual why I will not make that sort of advancement on you." Kotetsu looked like he was about to protest, his eyes showing that he thought if Izumo wasn't accepted as a playmate then nether was he. Raidou quickly laid a finger over Kotetsu's lips "Don't fret Ko, we will still have our playtime." He locked his eyes with Izumo again "You can join if you want or you can watch if that pleases you, or you can try and go back to Genma. Whatever you would like to do. I don't want to pressure you into anything unwelcome."

Izumo felt himself harden immediately at the thought of going back to Genma but no when he looked at Raidou the man didn't seem near as intimidating. The eyes that were glued on him weren't terrifyingly intense, they were kind and concerned. He felt another squeeze of reassurance on his hand and blushing he leaned towards Raidou and rested his free hand on the scarred shoulder. "I-I'm happy here." Tentatively, so tentatively, he leaned in and pressed his soft lips to Raidou's. The thin lips moved against him but didn't control the kiss, leaving him to deepen the embrace. Not letting go of his lover, he wrapped his other arm around Raidou's neck and lapped meekly at the older man's mouth, coaxing him to open his mouth. Kotetsu's hand pulled from his only to find its way to Izumo's back where he was gently pressed forward, encouragingly. 'Ko really wants this and the man is fucking hot. Just relax. You're the ballzy one, just relax and have fun. That's what this night is supposed to be about.'

Raidou moaned as Izumo shyly pulled from the kiss "that was... very nice Izumo, you kiss perfectly," Raidou whispered as he leaned in. His head tilted laying a kiss to Izumo's neck, the young man's chin brushed against his scarred cheek and a wave of uneasiness rolled through him. He pulled back slowly like that was what he had intended, he wasn't unsure of how to proceed with the shy chuunin, he was unsure of what was making the young man fear him and if it was his scars he didn't want to freak him out by showing him that side of his face. He looked at Kotetsu who was now kissing his way up Izumo's arm, but he didn't want to keep the his unattractive side to Kotetsu the whole time ether.

'Fuck am I really freaking about this right now, un-fucking-believable.' He sat back in the chair again, staring at Kotetsu kissing Izumo's arm when he looked back up to the brunet the wide black eyes were staring at him, fear starting to flood them again. He gave a reassuring smile that he didn't feel himself. "I'd like to take this slow, make it last. It's not every day I get two sexy men like you on my lap; I think I would like to watch for a while." He stroked Izumo's cheek trailing his hand down Izumo's arms; his other hand ran down Kotetsu's back to cup his ass. He looked to the raven with the same fake, easy smile that twisted into a smirk as he pinched the soft bottom. "Grab me one of my smokes from the table behind you babe" Kotetsu bounce away from the offending fingers with a hiss and a slight glare to his abuser before turning and wiggling his ass right in Raidou's face as he searched the table for the joints the rusty brunet requested. Raidou grabbed Kotetsu ass and stuck his face between the pale cheeks licking and gently nibbling at the tight ring there. When Kotetsu was a moaning puddle, barely able to keep kneeling on his thigh, Raidou pulled away and gave the rump and sharp slap, "the weed Ko? I'm still waiting" Raidou's voice was mocking. Kotetsu took a moment to pull himself together before he turned back retaking his seat on the think thigh in a slight daze before handing the joints and lighter over to Raidou, his eyes glazed with lust. Raidou just gave a little chuckle lighting one of the white sticks "It seems your seme enjoys anal stimulation quite a bit, is it something you give him often Izumo?"

The sexy sight of Raidou diving in to lick his lover's ass made Izumo lick his lips hungrily. He'd never tongued Kotetsu's ass before, he'd always thought it was gross but watching Raidou do it he wanted to try. Remembering that Raidou had asked him a question he turned to the older man, his cheeks flaming with lust. "Clearly not as much as I should. Just a...a bit of fingering. That's it." He dropped his chin in shame when Raidou tsked him. He was a bad uke. He'd been with Kotetsu for two years officially and he'd never once offered to rim his lover. Blushing hotter he hid his face behind his hair. He felt Kotetsu join them and almost felt as if he should apologize for not looking after him the way he deserved.

"Hey baby, It's okay, don't look so down. It wasn't something I thought I would enjoy, if I had wanted it I would have talked to you about it." Kotetsu lifted Izumo's chin so he could kiss his sulking lips. It was a soft chase kiss a simple show of love. Kotetsu turned a scornful eye to Raidou, "don't scold him for not doing things to me that I never asked for, as seme as you are he is not your uke to teach."

"Ko..." Izumo whispered, not wanting to upset Raidou. Besides the man was..."He's right. I haven't gotten to know your body and what you like enough yet. We've been together for a while now, there isn't any excuse for that." He watched as Raidou sparked up the joint and pulled the acrid smoke into his lungs. It was more than endearing, it was sexy watching the yellow tinted smoke curl out from those sexy thin lips. He could feel himself harden even more and he was on the razor's edge of asking Kotetsu if he wanted a rim job now. But he held his tongue and took the joint from Raidou and taking a drag before passing it to his lover, hacking as he tried to hold the smoke in his lungs. His head swimming, he pressed his forehead to Raidou's shoulder, his fingers absentmindedly stroking the pleasing texture of the long healed burn scars as he tried to clear his head.

Raidou gave a small sigh of relief when Izumo started to stroke over his scars glad that that wasn't what was causing the young man to fear him, those are something he can't take away. He looked at Kotetsu hauling on the joint looking from Izumo to himself. "You are both right, you have a lot to learn and Izumo is not my uke to teach. I truly didn't mean it as any offence. I was just trying to play with you." Kotetsu's face was still twisted in a scowl as he took another long drag. "You have a lot to learn yourself, Kotetsu, and I'm willing to share my many years of knowledge with you both. If you are not comfortable with me you can go or just go sit on the couch and chill, I'll leave you be." Raidou took his hands off both men, his left hand snatching the joint from Kotetsu's lip and the other reaching behind the raven for his drink on the table. He really didn't want or need to get between Kotetsu and Izumo, if him being involved in anyway would cause problems it would be best to stay out of it.

Kotetsu glared angrily at Raidou as the joint was taken from him. He had always wanted to have a fling with the large man but he didn't like him telling him how to treat his uke, it was insulting. He looked at Izumo who was looking nervous and surprised at being excused by Raidou, 'I couldn't just get up and walk away, leaving Izumo with the know-it-all seme… but he's nervous enough. Maybe that is a sign right there that we should be going to the couch and getting away from Raidou. Izumo isn't even attracted to him he is just playing nice to please me and I'm so pissed now and don't want anything from Raidou.' Kotetsu reached out and took Izumo's hand "Come on babe lets go sit on the couch for a while maybe smoke a joint and relax while we watch the show." He said giving a tilt to his head to bring Izumo's attention to Genma, now with Kakashi behind him bring pleasure to the only other chuunin in the room.

Following his lover's gaze he looked at the incredibly arousing sight of the other three men playing together but then looked back at Raidou. The scarred face seemed impassive but Izumo could tell that Raidou was avoiding their eyes. 'He doesn't want us to go...and why would we? He's hot, he's smart, he huge!' Izumo blushed as he stole a glace between Raidou's legs, the half hard member was still bigger than any he'd ever had inside him in width. The thought made him harden even more and he decided that a little manipulation was all it would take to get a chance to play with it. He ran one of his hands up Kotetsu's pale back and leaned in to nibble on his lover's ear. He worked the neck and tender areas around the base of Kotetsu's jaw until he noticed his mate start to relax. His fingers brushed against the now dripping length and he was rewarded with a throaty moan. "Let's stay," he purred against the pale throat, kissing and licking the skin when he felt his lover tensed. "We'll just see where it goes. If you're not having fun we can leave but I want to stay. Don't you?" His eyes sparkled with challenge as he pulled away from Kotetsu and trailed his soft, creamy fingers down Raidou's broad, scarred chest. He dragged his lips over the defined collarbones and the tops of Raidou's pecks before pulling back and looking at his lover invitingly.

Kotetsu's brows furrowed even more at the way Izumo touched the larger man. Hell ya it was hot but he was pissed Raidou had hurt the feelings of his boyfriend when the man was already afraid of him. He glared at where Izumo's hand was touch Raidou's broad chest and his brows deepened even more.

"Whoa whoa, Izu none of that unless Ko is ok with it," Raidou said in a soft, calm voice, moving the small hand to Kotetsu's knee. "Ko, I'm not trying to tell you or Izumo how to enjoy your relationship. I was just trying to have some fun with you ok. This has been twisted way out of hand" He said in that same calm voice "I don't want to come between you two in anyway, if playing with me is going to cause trouble then I don't want it. Your relationship is more important to me then having a threesome with two hotties." Raidou relaxed into the chair wrapping his arm around Izumo; passing the joint to Kotetsu as he tried to pull Kotetsu down against him. Kotetsu resisted "Ko just friends okay? We'll just relax here and watch the show ok. We aren't doing anything but relaxing." Kotetsu let himself be pulled in he leaned his head on Raidou's shoulder and started smoking the joint he was passed.

Kotetsu may have been alright with just sitting there but Izumo was crawling out of his skin. Iruka was making the sexiest sounds as both Genma and Kakashi were working him over. Izumo's cock was dripping as he watched Genma's slow, powerful strokes. He fisted his hands which were itching to start pumping his hardness and a light sweat was breaking out over his whole body. He shifted on Raidou's lap, trying to get more comfortable but there was far too much skin on skin contact for that to help. His breath was coming in gasps as he thought about fucking Genma with Kotetsu. It was easily the hottest experience of his life and not being able to jerk off thinking about it was driving him mad. He flexed his fingers and gripped his own knees, spreading his legs and making his cheeks part as he did so. He subtlety ground his ass down on Raidou's muscular thigh. It felt really good and soon he was squirming like an agitated child, desperate for some attention. He looked at Kotetsu who had the joint in between his lips again, watching the other men attentively, and a fierce wave of lust rolled through him. Snagging the joint he took a quick pull before handing it to Raidou without even looking at the man. Kotetsu was looking at him with some surprise when Izumo grabbed his lover's face and mashed their lips together hungrily. He moaned into the kiss and ground himself more noticeably against the jounin, groaning as Raidou's skin pulled at his tender hole. He needed to be filled, he needed to be fucked. "Ko," he whispered wantonly, trying to pull his lover closer.

Kotetsu watched the joint get taken from him in disappointment till he saw what had taken it, a writhing, wiggling ready to explode if he didn't get some attention right now Izumo. He moved forward a bit to get closer to that beautiful needy body then paused, we are just suppose to sit here like friends right? 'If I get it on with Izumo is Rai...' his thought got cut of by Raidou's hand on his ass giving him a little shove toward Izumo, Raidou's eyes were still focused beyond the two chuunin on his boyfriend fucking Iruka. Kotetsu took it for the obvious sign it was and leaned in and kissed his lover. His hands going everywhere on Izumo expect for where he most wanted it. He ran his fingers over dusky nipples as his lips attacked his collarbones, the other hand dipping over his tail bone.

Raidou forced back most of a moan as Izumo ground his ass down hard on his leg, he may look like he is solely watching Genma but Izumo's small writhing needing body held a good portion of his attention. His cock was jumping with each beat of his heart and had a thin stream of precum dripping down the underside of it. But he kept his hands busy with his drink and joint, he would enjoy the show they gave but would not interfere; he meant what he said their relationship is more important to him then a threesome with them.

Moaning and groaning with desire, Izumo's hands clawed all over his lover's body. Every time he tried to grip his own cock Kotetsu would grab his arm and nibbled on his wrist before attacking his mouth again. Since he wasn't able to touch himself he let his fingers brush over Kotetsu's length, trying desperately to speed things up. His lover shivered with pleasure at the touch and bit where his shoulder met his neck hard making Izumo moan and buck up into the air between them. "Uuuh, Ko." When he lowered himself back down however he missed his mark and ended up pressing his ass against Raidou's throbbing cock, the torrent of precum slicking the crack of his ass as he pressed down against it making both of them moan in want. He began to subtly roll his hips and his frantic hands grabbed Kotetsu's cock and one of the pink nipples. "Ko...Please!!" he panted, his body aching in such with so much need that at any moment he would just position Raidou's cock and sit on it for a little relief. "Please, baby. I'm so hard it hurts. Please!!!!"

Kotetsu slid off of Raidou's lap to stand between two sets of legs. He lifted Izumo's carefully making sure tickle his fingers over all the brunet's favourite spots as he hung them over the outside of Raidou's thick thighs stretching his boyfriend. Raidou wrapped an arm around Izumo's chest lightly, just enough to hold the wiggling body against him. Izumo hung his arms over Raidou's much larger one reaching out for Ko who was staying just out of reach; unable to touch this boyfriend he leaned his head to the said and started nibbling and sucking on Raidou's bicep, rubbing his cheek along it then nipping at the tight tan skin, tonguing it as he watched Kotetsu reach over to the bowl of lube on the table. Izumo was straining against Raidou's arm as he ground his ass down hard on Raidou's aching cock.

A heavy chuckle rumbled through Izumo's back and chest causing lust blind eyes to look up at Raidou's smirking face, it just brought more of the sweet deep sound. As a large head came up and stroked His thigh bangs from his eye Izumo turned back to watch Kotetsu again as soon as his eyes met Kotetsu rubbing lube over his own cock the small body was right back to wiggling and writhing. Raidou continued to stroke Izumo quickly dampening hair and shoulder "Is he always like this Kotetsu, or is this a special event to see him so needy?" Raidou asked as Izumo's mouth absentmindedly went back to work on Raidou's upper arm.

Kotetsu moved in and held his oil slicked hand in front for Izumo's face who started to keen with want. The raven dragged a finger down Izumo's straining abs "He is always like this when he wants to be fucked." Kotetsu smiled proudly "I guess that's way I'm so protective, and jealous over him. Why would anyone want to risk losing this?" He wrapped his slick fingers around Izumo's cock, the brunet letting out a wail of need.

"He's beautiful... Perfect" Raidou said dragging a finger down Izumo's panting cheek.

"Yes he is" Kotetsu said his proud smile turning to something more made of lust and need.

All Izumo could do was whimper against Raidou as he waited none to patiently. He turned his head away from Raidou's arm and gave a small bite to the thick muscular neck, spreading his legs wide for his lover and pressing his fluttering hole down on Raidou's throbbing cock. Panting against the scarred man's neck, he bucked into the air, trying to get his lover to hurry.

"Hey now baby settle down a bit or I'm just going to jerk off watching you squirm" Kotetsu's voice was playful and mocking, his words pulled the most delightful keening moan from Izumo's lips.

"Fuck, shit that's hot." Raidou said giving a small moan himself to the noise Izumo was making. "I hope you two come back again, you don't have to fuck with us, I'd just want you to fuck him in front us get him to make that noise again." Raidou watched the scene with great interest, Genma was a responsive lover but nothing like this, it felt like Izumo was going to literally burst if he didn't get fucked and if Kotetsu didn't start doing it soon he would and that would not be a good thing for any of them right now, but the small tight ass sliding over his cock and the sounds the little chuunin was making was driving him into another world.

Kotetsu was enjoying this very much, it wasn't that he was immune from Izumo's sounds but this certainly wasn't his first time hearing them. It had taken him a year to pull that sound from Izumo he had always been fucking him long before now, but about a year ago when he first heard that sound he decided waiting and teasing was something he had to practice, he had to be able to hear that sound more often. And tonight the sound was that much better cause it was being heard by someone he had looked up to for years as a sexual god, and this sexual god was seeing and hearing and feeling what Kotetsu had found himself. He was using this sex god as a sex chair. Kotetsu's cock was throbbing hard with all these thoughts going through his head. He moved in closer to Izumo "Baby do you want more than a little touch to your cock? Do you want me to touch somewhere else?" He teased and his hand sunk to take a gentle hold on Izumo's balls the tips of his three longest fingers pressing and sliding over Izumo's taint.

Sobbing with want, Izumo lifted his hips to give the spiky haired chuunin access to his needy hole. "P-please...uh...Ko! More..." He tried to steady his mind, knowing that his teasing lover wanted to hear him say exactly what he wanted but it was so hard. He could hardly breath he was so hot and he couldn't take much more teasing. "I...ah! Touch me, baby. Please! Touch me...Ah! Gods!" He looked up at his teasing lover and gritted his teeth to keep from growling. "Finger me..." Bucking at his own words, he looked directly into his lover's eyes, dead serious. "NOW!" His cock was throbbing so hard that he was worried about getting blue balls and he prayed that someone would help him soon.

"Here?" Kotetsu purred as his fingers slipped between Izumo's cheeks, pressing gently against his puckered entrance.

"YES! Oh baby! More!" He tried to thrust back on the fingers but every time he did the pressure was removed. "Nooo!" Moaning pathetically he looked into the teasing dark black eyes. "Babeeee! I really can't take it. Please! Please! Please!!!!" He grabbed Raidou's arms and tried to tug one of the hands to his body, hoping Raidou would come to his rescue but the large, muscular man wasn't going to do anything that he didn't want to and little Izumo certainly couldn't make him. Letting out a sob of need, Izumo pressed his shoulders against Raidou and rolled his hips in the most sinful way, his inner slut using everything he had to get someone to fuck him.

Raidou gave another deep chuckle at Izumo's actions "Oh Izu you are indeed perfect" Raidou rolled his hips up to meet Izumo so the underside of his cock rubbed more on Izumo's wanting hole "just the perfect amount of slutty need to make every time fun." He looked up to Kotetsu with a smile letting the young chuunin know he thought he was a very lucky man. Kotetsu gave a knowing smirk before he dropped down to his knees.

"Mmmm what a nice view" he purred and flicked the end of Izumo's dick with his tongue "I can see your tight little hole squeezing and pinching against Raidou's huge cock." He tilted Izumo's legs up and licked over his hole causing the brunet to howl out in pleasure. It's pretty big babe are you sure you want that in you?" The only response was unintelligible mummers. The young raven eased Izumo back down so again his fluttering hole was pressing against Raidou's think cock. Kotetsu slid his hand between them and over Raidou's cock slicking it and judging his girth and drawing a pleased purr from the large man. As he pulled his hand back down he turned it to press his first two fingers against Izumo's wanting hole, he circled around it a couple times before he finally pressed the two thin digits in working and stretching the tight opening. "I just don't think he'll fit baby. You're so tiny and he's so big. His cock is almost as think as your wrist. We'd be able to see his cock thrusting into you by watching your belly" Kotetsu's deep sultry voice painting a twisted erotic picture that was turning all three of them on. As Izumo's body wiggled with want on his fingers Kotetsu continued "But you still want it don't you baby you want his huge cock to spread you wider than your tiny body was meant to go, you'd still want it even if his cock would be poking back out your mouth.' Cause you're my needy little slut."

"Uuuh, Yeah! Yes baby! I want him. I want you. PLEASE WILL SOMEONE JUST FUCK ME!!!!" This time when Izumo thrust down on fingers he was rewarded with a sharp prod to his prostate making him arch and gasp in delight. Another finger pressed into him but it was rougher and more calloused...and thicker. He looked up at Raidou who was smirking down at him, the brown eyes lidded heavily with lust. "Uuuh!" he groaned out as he began to fuck himself on the digits. Soon he was thrusting up and down forcefully and both men were groaning as his ass clenched around them.

"Izumo, slow down Izumo. You are wasting good fucking. Wouldn't you rather a cock be thrusting into you?" Raidou purred in Izumo's ear "Wouldn't you like Kotetsu's long thick cock to be pounding into you, that cock that has brought you so much pleasure?"

Izumo's body clamped down tight on the three fingers his back arched and he panted loudly "Please Ko please I want you."

Both seme moaned at how tight Izumo was making himself, both thinking of how that would feel around their throbbing cocks. "Shh Shh relax now baby, I wont pull my fingers out till you relax." Kotetsu chuckled as Izumo's hole tightened more at the thought of losing the pleasure giving fingers "Baby if I don't take my fingers out I can't put my cock in." Izumo cried out again as his entrance flexed. He wanted the cock but he didn't want to give up the fingers he had finally gotten.

Raidou press another of his fingers against Izumo's hole. "you want more Izu? Just relax and we'll give you more" Raidou whispered seductively in Izumo's ear. As Izumo relaxed to the pressure from the outside Kotetsu pulled his fingers out as Rai press another finger in. Raidou spread his finger as he pressed them deep inside Izumo able to go much deeper now that Kotetsu's hand was out of the way, by the time that Ko had relubed his cock and was rubbing his hard, slick member against Izumo's purpling cock Raidou had pressed a third finger in realizing that this is probably as wide as Izumo had been stretched in a long time. 'He's going to have to be very relaxed to fit my cock inside of him' he thought looking to the table where another couple joints sat. "You ready for some cock Izumo?" Raidou asked, his response was a keening moan much like the one from earlier. Kotetsu and Raidou made eye contact working out there plan of attack mentally. Kotetsu pressed his cock against Izumo's finger filled hole threatening to push in along with Raidou's fingers. Rai slipped one finger out at a time as the pressure from Kotetsu's cock became more and more. The head of Ko's cock pressed in before Raidou has gotten his last finger out and Izumo howled in pleasure and pain as Kotetsu groaned pushing into the tight sheath. When Kotetsu was as deep as he could go with Rai's hand still in the way Raidou slowly began to pull his finger out.

Izumo moaned and panted as the retreating finger pressed against his prostate. "Oooh yeah!" Reclining back on Raidou he stared hungrily at Kotetsu as he hooked his feet under Raidou's knees, opening up his body for his lover. "Move baby. Make me feel good." He was so much more in control of himself now that he had a cock in his ass. He could now run a hand down his chest and over his hip seductively and reach both hands beneath him to spread his cheeks while his dark eyes encouraged Kotetsu. All he could do was moan as he felt Kotetsu's balls press against his ass. Letting go of his cheeks, he reached back and twisted his fingers into Raidou's short, coarse hair. His whole body tensed and arched as the thick cock slid out half way and slammed back into him. He could hear Raidou purring in his ear that he made the sexiest sounds but he didn't even know he was making noise. All he knew was that he was finally having sex and his lover was going to take good care of him. He could see the muscles of Kotetsu's lean body ripple as he thrust forward and feel the sinew of Raidou's neck beneath his fingers. Thick rough fingertips first brushed then pinched at his nipples making him moan loudly. Finally able to hear his own voice, he began to pant out his praise as he worked his body in a sexy wave. "Oh, fuck yeah! Oh baby, you feel so good inside me. Oh...ah...Rai, yeah! Your fingers are amazing!" He watched his ass swallow up his lover's length, liking how sexy his own flat stomach looked as he arched and clenched around it. He knew that they were putting on a good show and he hoped he looked as good to Raidou's eyes as he did to his own.

"Oh fuck Izumo," Raidou purred against the pale thin neck "You are so damn sexy I could get off just watching you move." He nipped at the soft skin careful not to make a mark.

"Mark him" Raidou looked up to Kotetsu in surprise, as the short chuunin thrust into his love watching Raidou's lips work his lover's neck.

"I wasn't going to. He's not mine to mark." Raidou replied not quite sure what Kotetsu meant by his remark.

"Mark him Rai. He'll like it. He'll stand taller for weeks knowing he has a mark from you." Raidou's cock pulsed against Izumo's ass at hearing that.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Raidou asked he had to be sure this was what Kotetsu wanted as well.

"Cause it would be fucking hot to watch right now and it will be fucking hot every-time I see it and remember how he got it."

That was an answer Raidou could live with and Izumo's moans and touches confirmed his want for a mark. He licked his lips as Izumo stretched his neck to the side, exposing the vulnerable flesh for him. Growling he latched his teeth onto the soft skin, biting hard and tonguing the surface like he was a vampire. His cock throbbed as Izumo moaned and pressed down his head, encouraging the aggressive sucking and biting. Raidou worked the spot until he was sure the skin was marred and purple before pulling back with a gasp. The taste and the sounds assaulting his senses were too much and he needed to calm down or he'd blow his load all over Izumo's back. The brunet was whimpering in loss as he pulled away and grabbed a joint off the table but he kissed the bruised flesh when he settle back, loving the way that Izumo purred as he nuzzled the massive hickey. "You're fucking hot, Izumo," he groaned, quickly lighting the joint. "Too fucking hot. Here." Holding the joint to the full, parted lips he urged the young man to take a drag. "You need to loosen up more if you want my fat cock inside you."

Izumo moaned as he exhaled the smoke and greedily took another pull from the joint. Holding the smoke this time he pulled Kotetsu's face to his and exhaled into his lover's mouth as his tongue lapped at the soft lips.

"Damn that's hot" Raidou purred again watching the two chuunin mack out. He was glad he had trimmed and filed his nails this morning when he had returned from his mission, as he brought his free hand back down between himself and Izumo he placed a finger on ether side of Kotetsu's cock in a victory sign he pressed against Izumo's full hole. He slid the digits around collecting lube. He said Kotetsu's name in a husky call to let the youth know what he wanted, on Kotetsu's next back pull he pulled all the way out and Raidou pushed one finger in. Kotetsu thrust right back into the tighter sheath moaning out at the added pleasure of the thick course finger on the underside of his cock in Izumo's now very tight body. "Oh FUCK" he cried out.

He felt so stretched and so full but Izumo was hungry for more. He let his torso relax as he pushed himself down on the intrusions, forcing Kotetsu and Raidou's finger deeper inside his tight passage. "Mmmm, Yeah! Oh baby, faster. Feels so good! Harder!" Raidou's broad muscular finger felt like heaven, adding even more addicting friction to his already over stimulated hole. The tight ring of muscles trembled as another finger prodded against his hole, tightening as Izumo arched and cried out in delight. Panting, Izumo made his body relax before begging for Raidou to put it in.

"Fuck Izumo you are so perfect, FUCK" Raidou cried out as he thrust against Izumo's back. He worked his finger in as Kotetsu continued to thrust bit by bit wiggling it against the straining flesh forcing its way into the passage beside the finger already inside. Both chuunin began to cry out louder, babbling incoherently the only syllables discernible where names, as Kotetsu cried out for both Izumo and Raidou. No sounds coming out of Izumo ever formed anything close enough to words to even know if that's what he was trying to say.

Kotetsu thrust into the incredibly tight orifice as best he could in a steady motion. Raidou's thick sword calloused fingers giving an incredible texture to the underside of his cock. "Fuck going.. AHHHHHAAH" he screamed out as he released his seed in the cramped passage coating its walls and Rai's fingers. He leaned over both men to rest his forehead on Raidou's chest panting hard as he continued to pump his ejaculating cock inside his lover.

Some guys hated the feeling of being cummed in but Izumo loved it. It was his favourite part of being gay. The thick hot fluid spilling into him made him tighten his overstretched hole and scream in pleasure as the cock and the fingers inside him moved with greater ease inside him. "Mmmm. AH! AH! AHHHHH!" He could feel the cum pushing out of his ass as he bared down around the intrusions, his body shaking as his untouched cock sprayed on his stomach. His body gave a great shudder as a string of cum hit his nipple and he grabbed his slick member and gave it a couple of strokes, trying to hit his other nipple with his spunk. Finally when his body was drained he lifted his cum soaked fingers to the massive hickey on his neck, his body shaking again with a massive aftershock as he pressed into the abused skin. His heart pounding, he melted into Raidou's muscular chest and purred in contentment as he listened to his lover's heavy breathing.

All three were quiet and still except for the heavy breathing of trying to regain oxygen, after a moment for panting and listening to the moans and slapping skin for across the room Kotetsu slowly pulled his soft cock from Izumo's body. More cum slid out and down the back of Raidou's hand. The large hand didn't move not a sound came from him as Kotetsu stepped back and grabbed his smokes from the table lighting one he looked back and raised a curious brow to Raidou's staring face, he was about to look behind him when Izumo squirmed and spoke "Umm Rai, are you going to move?" Izumo turned his face up to look at Rai and was surprised with what he saw the older mans face was distorted with hurt and anger not what you would expect after what they had just done.

"Rai we'll get you off to" Kotetsu said worried that the large ninja was pissed that they had finished without him. When Raidou didn't respond the noises from the other side of the room filtered into their minds in a clearer tone, the moans and cries they had assumed has been pleasure now didn't sound so much like what they would enjoy. They both turned at once to follow Raidou's line of sight and both gasped at the brutal scene before them. Kakashi was pounding into a battered Genma while he held his hands around Genma's throat choking him. They watched as Iruka quietly tried to get Kakashi to let off but with a look from the wild shinobi Iruka backed off gave a gentle kiss to Genma's shoulder before sliding down the side of the chair to stay out of the way as the brutal fucking continued.

Izumo's quick reflexes snagged the smoke from the air as it fell from his lover's lips. He took a long drag off the cigarette himself before elbowing his shell shocked lover and passing it back. Kotetsu looked at him with confusion, clearly having not even noticed that he had dropped it. Exhaling slowly he leaned back against Raidou carefully, the two thick fingers were still lodged inside him. He rested his head on the muscular shoulder and reached up with is hand to turn Raidou's chin towards him. "Are you okay? Should we try to stop him?" His dark, concerned eyes searched Raidou's for some sort of direction. For a while the man didn't say a thing, didn't even turn his eyes away from the other side of the room but when he finally looked at Izumo, the hard edge to his eyes softened, if only a little.

"He wants it, Izumo," Raidou said in a defeated voice, just now noticing his fingers were still inside the chuunin he gently pulled them free and reached over grabbed a small towel from the table to wipe the cum from his hand. "If I was to stop it he would be angry with me." He squeezed his eyes shut in thought. He turned his face back to Izumo and continued, a single tear streaking his scared cheek "I won't give that to him, and I hate that he wants and feels he needs it. No matter how many times he asks I won't hurt him." He gave a long sigh pulling Izumo over to one leg and closer to his body. He reached out and grabbed Kotetsu's arms pulling him in to sit on the other leg the chuunin now on the opposite side they started on, Raidou leaned his head against Izumo's "I've had to rape both men and women as part of my job, it is something I wouldn't wish on anyone and I certainly will not do it to my lover."

He closed his eyes again squeezing the smaller men tighter to him hiding his face for moment in Izumo's long hair. He pulled back enough to kiss Izumo on the head then turned and gave the same affection to Kotetsu. "Stay chuunin. Don't ever advance. I never want to think of you having to do the things we have done or feel then needs some of us need, weather it is in our jobs as jounin or ANBU we have to do things and see things I never want you to experience. I love you both very much, you have so much spirit and life. Don't let a need for rank take that from you." Raidou nuzzled his face against Kotetsu's neck the tear on his cheek rubbing of on the raven's chin.

Kotetsu leaned his head to Raidou's making a closer contact as he stared at his lover in worry. He had not three weeks ago placed his name in to take the next available jounin exam. He looked over to Kakashi thrusting into Genma while dragging chakra infused fingers down his back braking open the skin, then to Iruka who was still leaning with his back to the side of the chair wiping a worried tear from his cheek. Is that what he wanted, to be so fucked from his job that he would need to hurt people? He looked back to Izumo who's face was creased with worry for Raidou; did he really want Izumo to worry for him like that… of course not. As it was they hadn't been sent on separate missions in 4 years. They worked well together and he liked it that way. He had applied for advancement out of need of money and for the even more selfish want for respect. He wasn't so sure he wanted that kind of respect now.

His stomach twisted in knots, Izumo watched Kakashi brutally pounding into Genma for another minute before turning back to Raidou and pressed his lips to the tear tracked cheek. Smiling sadly as Raidou sighed, his fingers gently massaged the back of the jounin's neck and scalp. "And here I thought people looked down on us for still being chuunin." He wasn't like Kotetsu; he didn't have the skill or the drive to be a jounin but he hated the contempt some of the jounin showed for him, especially when he, they, were running around doing Tsunade's bidding. He knew that being a jounin was a lot harder than what he did but hearing Raidou talk about it...he'd really had no idea. Rape, murder, assassinations, kidnappings, he wasn't cut out for that kind of thing. He was reminded of when Aoba had knocked his shoulder the other week. He'd thought it was on purpose and had almost said something but when he'd turned to look at the jounin there was something hidden in nonchalant dark eyes. He'd huffed and just walked away but now he finally realized that it hadn't been a warning, it had been wistfulness. Aoba missed the carefree life of being a chuunin. Guard duty, errands, teaching, those types of duties were below the skills of a jounin but that didn't mean that the higher ranks liked what they did. So he cuddled closer to the pair and banished all thoughts or hopes of ever becoming a jounin. He didn't want it. Maybe someday he'd take the teaching exam like Iruka did if he wanted a change. Pressing his lips to the scarred cheek again, he nuzzled the side of Raidou's face in comfort. It was hard to think that this man, who was so gentle and understanding, was so different in his job. He could see how someone would find Raidou as horribly intimidating, he had just a little while ago, but now he couldn't think of the man like that. He was such a tender soul that it seemed impossible to look at him as anything other than what he was right now, caring, gentle, understanding.

Raidou's chest clenched and his body shuttered with a held in sob as he looked back to his boyfriend begging Kakashi for more, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head hoping to dislodge the image. Of course he had no suck luck with a large head on the side of the chuunin's heads he pressed them to his chest "Promise me please. I watch the two of you all the time, the way you interact with each other and those around you. The fact that every time I see you, you have a smile your face or something foolish to complain about, and when you are on a mission you are all business and fight as hard as you can. You have know idea now much I envy you, how much your lives mean to me. Without you, with out seeing you when I come home I would find it hard to fight for this village. Each of us have something in the village that we hold closer then others for me it is you to see you together in love and living a life I can only dream of now. Please don't ever take that from me." Raidou's voice was clear and purposefull, he needed this promise from them.

Izumo's wide eyes looked so innocent as he bit his lip and nodded his head. "I-I promise, Rai." He'd never imagined that either of them could mean so much to the man who had been the Sandaime's personal guard and was considered Tsunade's number two, after either Shizune or Kakashi depending on who you asked. It was flattering but understandable. They were pretty much still kids in a lot of ways and that must be refreshing for a man like Raidou who had been a jounin for over half his life.

Kotetsu just hung his head and murmured to himself that he'd have to get those papers back from Tsunade. He felt a little guilty at the startled look in Izumo's eyes. They'd talked about him applying but he hadn't told Izumo that he'd done so, not thinking it was important until he knew one way or the other. Biting his lip he looked up at his lover, relieved when Izumo just smiled softly and nodded his understanding. Swelling with pride at what a wonderful man his lover was as Izumo stretched his neck up and placed a tender kiss on the corner of Raidou's lips, he copied the action on the other side of the man's face.

"Ko, I want to hear you promise" Raidou said pulling back from the kisses looking hard into the small raven's black eyes.

"I have to get the papers back from Tsunade, I applied three weeks ago to take the jounin exam." Raidou's whole body tensed at Kotetsu's words. "I'll go see her in the morning and talk to her. She probably doesn't want to lose one her best slaves so she will be happy to give the request back," he tried to make light, but Raidou's worried stare showed it wasn't working. "Rai I promise I'll do everything I can to not become a jounin." The raven's brows shot up when the words left his mouth "I think that is the strangest thing I've said." Raidou did smile at that, it was a strange thing to say like the sentence was mixed up, most chuunin promised to do all they could to advance.

Raidou relaxed back into the chair, the two chuunin sinking against his sides. "If you have trouble with her let me know, I'll speak with her. I'll try and make her understand how important it is to the village that you stay in the position you hold" he said stroking his hands over their sides and hips.

Izumo watched as Raidou's sharp eyes drifted back to his boyfriend, the softness in the dark brown gaze hardening and hurt resonating from the handsome scarred face. 'We've got to distract him,' Izumo thought as his sly fingers started moving over Raidou's skin. The chuunin tickled and teased sensually until Raidou's eyes left the scene across the room to look at him. A pink blush spread across the creamy cheeks as Izumo leaned in and teased Raidou's nipple with his tongue, earning him a gasp of pleasure from above him. Nuzzling the strong jaw, Izumo whispered huskily in Raidou's ear, his sultry voice sending shivers down the older man's spine. "I want you inside me. I want to use my body to make you feel good. Will you sleep with me, Raidou?" His nimble fingers ghosted up Raidou's once again pulsing length.

Raidou purred from the gentle touches and sensual words he turned his head and took Izumo's lips with his, savouring the soft texture of the others mouth. He pulled away and turned to Kotetsu kissing his forehead then down his thin nose taking a playful nip on the tip of it. "You ready to play again Ko?" he said, nuzzling there noses together. "We do this together or not at all" he added.

Kotetsu pulled his eyes away from the scene across the room with a jerk and a shutter "As long as it's nothing like that I'm in for it," he said, turning himself around so he was straddling Raidou's thigh facing away from the disturbing scene, it would have made him sick to see this with anyone but to see someone he considered a friend... he shuttered again pushing the thoughts from his mind, it didn't involve him and he hoped it never would. He looked up at Raidou's who's face had gone pale once more staring at his boyfriend. Kotetsu turned back and could see what had paled the larger man there was blood smeared over Genma's ass and a trickle sluggishly moving down the back of his thigh. 'Shit, why the fuck would he want that?' Kotetsu pulled his eyes away looking from the paling jounin to his lover who was hiding his face against Raidou's neck "Rai, Do you think we could move somewhere else? A different room maybe?" Raidou blinked and looked down to Kotetsu another tear tracking it's route over the scarred cheek, Kotetsu could see now for the first time that it was always the same eye the tears came from and when Raidou blinked again he saw that because of the scarring the bottom lid didn't meet the top in a perfect seal that is why the tears escape that eye so easily. He reached up and brushed the traitorous tear from the strong mans cheek. "I want this to be just right and this isn't the backdrop we need for what we want."

The slightly younger chuunin kissed up Raidou's neck softy, making his movements as different from the ones on the other side of the room as possible. Every touch was gentle and tender, as he purred and nuzzled the older man's ear. "Please. He'll be okay. He's strong, but it's tearing you up to see this. Please let's go somewhere else." His hands cradled the scarred face as he pressed their lips together.

Raidou hugged the two men to him tightly drawing the strength to leave the room and let his boyfriend have the 'fun' he needed, he knew they would not be able to enjoy themselves with the violent sex going on around them. He could give it full force like he had Kakashi earlier but what Genma was getting was way beyond that. "Yeah I think that would be best, I don't think he cares if I'm here right now or not anyway." Raidou's deep voice held none of the confidence he had at the start of the night, watching a loved one being brutally 'raped' and enjoying it could suck the spirit from almost anyone.

Rai gave a pat to the small asses on his lap and both men got up, Kotetsu grabbed his smokes and a few joints, while Izumo grabbed a container of oil. Raidou looked back over nether Genma or Kakashi had noticed them making there way from the room but a worried Iruka looked up at them. Raidou held out his hand in invitation, a pleading look on his face that Iruka would join them and get away from the scene, but Iruka shook his head and gave a weak smile resigning to stay with his lover and friend. Raidou's shoulders slumped a bit more worried about how this would affect the gentle chuunin. He looked once more at his lover crying out in pain and pleasure before turning from the scene and leading the young chuunin's from the room.

When he entered the bedroom he had shared with Genma for the last 5 years it felt wrong to have others there without Genma, but it couldn't be helped tonight, things had gone completely wrong tonight nothing was as he hoped it would be. He gave a sigh and walked over to the small stereo on the dresser turning on relaxing music they played when trying to sleep to drown out the noise in there minds after a mission, he lit a couple candles and cleared away some more personal stuff from the night stands.

Kotetsu walked over and placed the smokes on one of the nightstands, he kept a joint in hand as he walked over to Raidou and ran a hand down the broad back "Here rai lets smoke this and get the mood we want going again. Let's take it slow and gentle." Raidou stood up from placing his novel in the drawer of his nightstand, he turned and took the offered joint from Kotetsu 'If Genma would just get high more often maybe he wouldn't feel the need to be hurt like that' he though as he lit and inhaled the pleasing smoke. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gave a sigh before falling back so he was lying on the bed with his feet on the floor blowing smoke rings at the ceiling. Kotetsu crawled up and sat next to the man's shoulder, taking the joint when offered.

Izumo however had had more than enough already and settled himself of his stomach in front of Kotetsu. The sly, horny chuunin kissed softly at his lover's thighs, dragging his lips across the soft, pale skin until he reached the angular hip. Looking up at Kotetsu, who looked so sexy with the cigarette hanging to his lips, he smiled and nipped lightly, his tongue following his lips to sooth the skin he'd just abused. When the sexy, lithe body leaned back to give him more room he repeated his actions on the other side before sliding to the other man and running his hands and face sensually along the scarred man's flank. Raidou flinched a little when he first touched him but soon he could feel the hulking body relax under his hands. He ever so slowly worked his way downwards until he was face to face with Raidou's huge member. The urge to just take the hunk of meat into his throat was powerful but the desire to make Raidou feel cared for was stronger. The soft, creamy skin of his face rubbed against the hardness, the full lips pressing kisses here and there. The longer he worked and the more sounds he pulled from the jounin the more he let his tongue slip between his lips. The kisses became wetter, sloppier and hungrier until he slid his open mouth up along the shaft and captured the head in the hot cavern of his mouth, humming in contentment as Raidou let out a long moan of pleasure.

Raidou moaned and arched his back enjoying the relaxing calm pleasure compared to the stress he was feeling in the other room. His mind was still on Genma but the anger was fading away. This maybe the only chance he had to enjoy these two men that mean so much to him and his life in this village. He ran his fingers through Izumo's hair letting him know that his touch was appreciated, he turned his face toward the steady stream of smoke beside him "Hey Ko give me a haul off that would ya?" Rai's husky voice purred out. Kotetsu looked down with dazed eyes like he had forgotten there were others in the room.

He stared at Raidou for a moment before speaking. "Damn you are so fucking hot. Did you know I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you?" Rai shook his head in the negative, he hadn't known or even considered that someone like Kotetsu would find him attractive. He was surprised that anyone found him attractive, he had always felt fortunate that Genma was with him and able to see beyond his scarred face and body. Raidou came out of his musings as Kotetsu placed the joint to his lips. He inhaled deeply and almost choked on the smoke when Izumo's throat tightened down on his cock head and a thin finger passed over his anus. "Oh fuck Izumo that feels so good" he said through a few coughs "careful not to hurt yourself it's a little thick for a throat."

Moaning loudly around the hot flesh in his mouth, Izumo sucked with a little more force and rubbed the soft pad of his finger over Raidou's hole. The older man moaned and bucked upwards making Izumo choke a little more but he just paused for a moment before continuing. His mind spinning with all the thing he wanted to do right now he reached behind him with his free hand and prodded his own entrance, making sure he was still nice an loose. He just wanted to crawl up the scarred body and impale himself on Raidou but now, touching Raidou's most intimate spot, he wanted to know what it was like to rim someone, but he wanted it to be Kotetsu. "Ko..." he panted out as he lifted his mouth from Raidou's cock. "Come here, baby." He planted one more sloppy kiss on the head of Raidou's penis before crawling over to meet his lover half way and kissing him hungrily. "Turn around, love."

Kotetsu shook his head "babe you don't need..." but his protest was stopped by a gentle push on his chest by his lover. He kissed Izumo's sweet lips once again before turning and leaning his elbows on the bed with his ass up in the air. He cried out and began to moan so Izumo's tongue pressed against his entrance. "Baby it feels so good" Kotetsu's fingers dung into and gripped hard the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut at the new sensation.

Raidou watched as Izumo crawled away from him to pleasure his boyfriend with his first rim job. He pulled himself off the bed and walked over to the little gas fireplace and turned the heat up a bit, the comforter from there bed was out on the living room floor, he suspected it would not be in a favourable condition to put back on there bed at the end of the night Genma hated to sleep in the cold, he liked it very warm to sleep... He growled to himself that as soon as the pleasure from Izumo had stopped his mind raced back to Genma in the other room he wanted to race out there and pull Genma away from Kakashi and tell him he didn't need that kind of... pleasure... sex... fuck he didn't even know what it! To him it was just sickness. Being the boyfriend of the fourth Hokage had made his adjustment into ANBU and the jounin life style different from Genma's, Genma had told him about his first years in ANBU and how he was used as a whore which made Genma's want to be treated like this even more confusing to Raidou. He looked back to the bed to see Izumo and Kotetsu enjoying this new experience together, a sad smile crossed his lips he and Genma had never had that they had done and tried everything by the time they were together. He wandered over to the bedroom door not being able to hold himself back now that he wasn't part of the action on his bed, he was a little disappointed that Izumo had lost interest in him so quickly but he couldn't be jealous those two belonged together. It was more important for them to connect then for him to... what... be entertained while Genma got willingly raped by a friend. He cracked open the door a bit he could hear Genma's moans and pain filled cries he had to force himself to open his eyes. His stomach lurched at what he saw Kakashi Had Genma's arms pulled behind his back while he was standing bent over, using the arms to pull Genma back into his brutal thrusts. 'Why? Why would he want this?' Raidou's mind asked over and over 'how will I hold him again without seeing this in my mind and wondering if he would rather me be brutal then tender? Will I lose him 'cause I wont do this to him? Will he find someone else who can?' his finger nails dung into the wooden door as he continued to watch.

"Raidou." Izumo had noticed immediately when the jounin had gotten up but he hadn't thought anything of it until he'd hear Raidou open the door. "Rai, come back. Come make sure I'm ready for you." He lifted his hips and wiggled his ass tantalizingly. He hadn't meant for Raidou to feel left out but he'd wanted to give his first rim job to Kotetsu. Izumo ran his tongue over Kotetsu's hole again earning him a wanton moan. Smiling he held out his hand for Raidou who slowly made his way back to the bed. When his fingers finally touched the older man's abs he pulled Raidou close and kissed his stomach, gazing up at him tenderly. Pulling one of the massive hands to his body, he returned to his neglected lover and spread the pale cheeks again to give himself better access. He moaned as the calloused skin moved over his and he pressed his tongue into his lover's hole. He loved the way that the tight ring of muscles clenched around his tongue as he pushed it in and out of the tight heat. That was almost as good as the wonderful sounds Kotetsu was making. Praise poured from his love's mouth as he lapped at the puckered flesh.

It had taken everything he had to pull away from the door and move back over to Izumo and Kotetsu. He ran his fingers over Izumo's worked hole bringing moans and pleased whimpers from the young chuunin. Kneeling behind that beautiful smooth ass he rubbed his semi limp cock against the puckered entrance, he wanted to give them both an amazing experience, he wanted to thank them for being his inspiration to keep fighting for the life they shared, but his member became no harder, trying to fuck Izumo with a limp cock would be like trying to slip a raw oyster in a slot machine. He had gone limp on these boys four times now and it wasn't because they couldn't keep it up or keep going after cumming once. On a normal night he could keep going all night long and would have four or five orgasms before he felt fatigued. Tonight he couldn't keep it up cause his love, the person he cared most about was being hurt, it was what the man wanted but it was eating Raidou up inside. He could be a vicious killer and worse, when it came to his job he would do whatever asked by his hokage, but in his personal life he left all of that behind and wished to spend it in tender caring moments. He was no pussy but he didn't want to act like the killer he was paid to be. He stepped away from the bed and Izumo he just stood and watched them. Izumo whimpered and wiggled his ass at the loss of Raidou's touch and warmth, he continued licking at his lovers ass for a moment longer but when Raidou didn't return he stopped and turned to look at Rai.

"Rai, Are you ok?" Izumo said in a small voice, worried about the large man who appeared to be suffering from a belly wound the pain on his face was so deep. Kotetsu turned around when Izumo had spoken placing a hand on Izumo's shoulder, the action seemed to hurt Raidou even more.

"Rai, come on we want you to join us" Kotetsu said holding out his hand to the jounin.

"I can't" Raidou replied in a distant voice.

"What do you mean? Come on Rai" Kotetsu waved his hand in a beckoning way "Let me suck your cock. I'll get it good and hard them you can fuck Izumo..." a slight blush spread over his freckled cheeks "then maybe you can fuck me too."

Raidou tried to smile at Kotetsu's cute shyness but instead two tears ran from his left eye. He wiped them away roughly with the back of his hand embarrassed by the number of time the two chuunin's had seen him cry this evening. "I can't tonight," he shook his head and an unsteady breath "Not with what's happening with Genma. He is dominating my mind and every time it wanders that way my..." he didn't finish his sentence he just flipped his soft cock with his hand. "I wanted to give you both an enjoyable night, to thank you..." again he didn't finish had could only sigh as the words got trapped in his throat. "He is my heart and he is in pain. I feel like I'm losing him, I can't be in here doing the two of you while I might lose him in the other room." He steeped up to the bed again and pulled both men to him "I'm so sorry tonight turned out so fucked," he said, kissing the tops of there heads. "I meant what I said to you guys. You are my reason to keep fighting, but he is my reason to live. I can't be here with you because even though I'm standing in this room I'm out there with him." He hugged there heads to his chest "Please forgive me."

Izumo wiggled free of the large man's grip and stood up on the bed wrapping his arms around Raidou in a strong embrace "Rai there is nothing to forgive. My gods if that was Ko out there I would be a mad man. I care about you and tonight, even though it didn't work out as any of us saw, you gave me something very special, something I had been lacking." He pulled back to stare Raidou in the eye "pride Raidou. You let me see that my life is important, that even though I can't be as strong as you and fight as well as you, that my life matters to this village as more then a messenger." Izumo pressed his lips softly to Raidou's.

Kotetsu struggled and pushed his way out of being smothered by Raidou and his lover. He took a deep breath before kneeling up and wrapping his arms around waists of both men "Rai we understand. Please just know that tonight has not pushed us further from you. You shared so much with us and I hope we can share even more in the future." He let go and sat back onto he bed grabbing a cigarette "What ever kind of friendship you want to pursue with use in the future I'm sure will be great. I've seen a side to you tonight I didn't understand was there and that part of you has assured me that what ever you want with us will be good natured. Don't think on us right now, we'll be here for you when you need us, just worry about healing that heart of yours" Kotetsu pointed to the door then to Raidou's chest.

Raidou leaned in and kissed them one more time each, gentle and with thanks. "Relax, take your time and enjoy yourselves. You can rest in here if you want, I'll kick you out later if need be." He gave a teasing smile that was only a shadow of what it should have been and gave a sad shake of his head as he turned away walking from the room on silent feet.

Genma was passed out between Iruka and Kakashi, Iruka's eyes fluttering to stay awake, a weak chakra signal passing from him into Genma. As Raidou watched silently closing the bedroom door behind him the chakra faded out and Iruka was still. 'At least it is over,' he thought as he walked toward the kitchen. He envied Iruka the young man's heart was strong enough to stay by his lovers side while he... he still hadn't figured out what to call what Genma and Kakashi had done, it wasn't really sex because that isn't the only thing it is about, he just didn't know. He poured himself a glass of water from the fridge 'Genma must be alright if Iruka fell asleep beside him. He wouldn't be able to relax if Genma was injured in a life threatening way' he convinced himself. He started to quietly clean up the kitchen. He had made snacks and even a punch that never got served, and made a mess of the kitchen doing it, he had gotten most of clean before the guests had arrived except for the dishes, he methodically went to work moving in a ghostly fashion to keep them silent; He didn't want to wake anyone cause he didn't know what he would say to them. When the last dish was set in the drying rack a whole ten minutes had passed, he gave a sigh and walked to the door way to lean on the frame. He wanted to touch Genma just to make sure he was alright, he really wanted to just hold the man in his arms and make him promise to never want that again, to never need what Kakashi had given him. 'Impossible promises' he reminded himself. He walked in and knelt at Genma's feet, the closest spot he could get to without distrubling the other two men. He gently touched the inside of Genma's ankle when the blond didn't stir he felt for the pulse point there. After a few moments he was satisfied that his lover was not in mortal danger. He got up, his heart still heavy with worry about their future together, and cleaned what he could of the living room taking the bowls of oil to the kitchen to be put back in there containers, grabbing the ash trays and and glasses, taking all he could to the ktichen to clean he needed anything to keep him busy. He picked up the pillows and blankets not in use, tossing the pillows back on the couch after taking off the slips and adding them to the pile of blanks the piled beside the laundry room door. As he walked passed the three men on the floor his heart beat fast and erratic hurting the inside of his chest, he clenched a hand over the ache forcing himself not to cry as he looked at the blood that had seeped into the blanket creating a stain under Genma, it was a lot of blood but it hadn't spread anymore than when he had first come out and checked on him it was just so hard to look at. It didn't help at all know that Genma had wanted it this, if anything it made it worse; for him anyway, not for Genma. He turned away not able to look at his lover any longer and returned to the kitchen to clean what he had brought in there.

Genma woke as Iruka stirred behind him. Part of him wanted to stay in the warmth between the bodies but he pushed himself up after pressing a light kiss to both men's cheeks. He didn't belong there and that was clearly evident as the pair moved right into each other's arms as he got up.

He looked around but couldn't see his lover anywhere then he noticed the door to their bedroom was closed. What a mess this night had been. He knew that Raidou had probably left because of him, because what he had let Kakashi do. Guilt was putting mildly how the blond felt. He just hopped that it didn't cause problems between Kakashi and Raidou. He rested his hand on the closed door to his bedroom where his lover was there with two other men…in their bed. Sighing, the blond pressed his lightly tanned forehead to the wood surface before pulling himself away and heading to the bathroom for a shower. He smelt like mission and now like sex so he really needed it. He didn't notice Raidou watching him from the door to the kitchen.

Turning the water to very hot, he slowly scrubbed down his bruised frame. Bracing himself against the tiles, the water cascading down his back, Genma thought about what would happen now. Iruka and Kakashi would be okay and Izumo and Kotetsu were always okay but what would happen between Raidou and him? He tensed a little as he heard the shower curtain open behind him and familiar hands gently caressing his back where Kakashi had scratched him.

"It's not his fault. It wasn't his idea." He didn't turn to look into those dark eyes, probably because he hated seeing the accusation and disappointment, but he didn't pull away when Raidou pulled him into a tight embrace.

The scarred jounin was carefully trying to guard his emotions but it was hard as his fingers moved over the bruises on the perfect body. It was hard not to be angry and even harder not to be sad. "I know," he whispered gently stroking down Genma's muscular stomach. "Are you alright?" When the sopping head of blond hair just bobbed in affirmation he sighed and pulled his lover a little tighter to him. "I hate seeing you like that. It tears me up inside when you want that."

"I know," Genma whispered and Raidou couldn't help but wince at how empty and depressed the tone was. Genma's hand wrapped around his arms and they just stood for a moment in the quiet of the shower.

"Gen...you know I don't want that between us, right. I can't do that to you." But Genma didn't say anything in response and Raidou began to worry. If it meant not losing his love could he do that, could he hurt Genma if that's what it took? That would mean that Genma would be happy but he wouldn't. Why was it so hard for them to find a balance between them? And why did Genma start wanting it this rough again? For almost two years Genma hadn't brought it up and Raidou had assumed that it was no longer going to be an issue for them.

"I love you." Raidou was surprised by the sudden statement. It was both reassuring and terrifying. What was Genma trying to say?

"You bet your sweet ass you do," Raidou whispered, pushing aside the soaked locks and pressing his lips possessively to the back of the sun-kissed neck, while trying to figure out what was going on in his lover's head.

His tried and true silent tears were pouring down his face but he could tell that Raidou didn't know. With his head bowed the water cascaded around him and rolled down his face, hiding all signs of emotion from his lo...Raidou. "Can I heal you?" his lover whispered, and though he wanted to say no, Genma nodded. The warm sting of the healing jutsu was refreshing but Genma almost resented his pain being taken away. Pulling out of the loosened grip he returned to leaning up against the tiles like he had been before, letting his lover do as he pleased to his body. Resting his forehead against his arms, Genma sighed as the tender hands moved to heal his torn hole.

"I'm sorry. I just needed it. You understand, don't you?" The muscular hands stilled for a moment before resuming their care.

"Honestly, no. I don't understand how you could want that."

"Even considering the circumstances?"

"Especially considering the circumstances. You scared the little ones, and Iruka, not to mention how badly you scared me. Why on earth did you want that tonight?"

Genma didn't respond, wondering how Raidou could even ask that question. Raidou wanted to pretend that nothing had changed, that what had happened was just expected, an inevitability in their relationship. That could be okay for Raidou but Genma needed to know what happened now. Did he want to be with Raidou still if he was second choice?

"I really do love you, you know." Raidou stopped healing and wrapped his arms back around the sexy, slightly smaller frame, cuddling him into the corner. It was really starting to make him nervous now, Genma's downtrodden and reserved behaviour was extremely out of the ordinary.

"I know you do, babe. But what are we going to do about this? I thought we'd talked about it." Raidou was talking about Genma's violent needs but Genma thought Raidou was referring to Kakashi.

"I don't know. I'm sorry that we've come to this. I'm sorry I'm not what you want. That I can't change enough for you." Raidou held tight to Genma, his heart breaking as the words graced his ears.

'Oh babe, if it weren't for this one thing...' "I know...it's not your fault and I don't want to change you, babe. I just wish things were different."

The blonde's ability to hold back his emotions was slipping and he knew he was about to cry in earnest but he didn't want Raidou to see that. Taking a deep breath he had only one more important point to make. "You know I just want you to be happy but I don't think you should go for it."

"Huh?" Raidou was very confused now. He didn't have the foggiest clue what his lover was trying to tell him. Maybe they'd both smoked too much pot and neither of them was making much sense but he felt pretty sober at the moment. "What? I don't understand."

Swallowing hard, Genma tried again. He didn't want to spell it out that Iruka was better for Kakashi then Raidou was. "It may be selfish but I honestly think they're good together. Kakashi really loves him and Iruka loves him back. I don't really have the right to say anything but I don't think you should try to break them up. But like I said, I just want you to be happy. Whatever you think is best." His words were coming out in small sobs by the time he'd finished and he felt stupid and weak for not being able to control himself better. All he could do was cling to Raidou's arms around him and hope that Rai would want to stay with him anyway. He knew now that he did want to be with his lover, his best friend, no matter what. He just couldn't go back to bed hopping and he didn't want to be with anyone but Raidou in a relationship.

"Oh Genma, I knew that kind of rough shit would fuck you up." Raidou turned Genma to face him holding his arms tight and leaning his against the tiled wall. He was surprised to see that Genma was indeed crying "Genma are you okay baby? You aren't making any sense and you're... crying." Raidou brushed the hair from Genma's face, where ever his boyfriends mind was, he thought he wished Kakashi and Iruka bad luck. "Babe why on earth would you think I would want Kakashi and Iruka to break up. Iruka loves Kakashi very much and that's something Kakashi needs a lot of." Rai tried to sooth Genma's mind that he really did want the best for his friends.

Clutching to Raidou, Genma let his body relax, though just the tiniest bit. "I know I'm not him but we've been good together too, haven't we? I mean, I can try to be more like him if that's what you want just...just please tell me...you won't leave." He completely broke down this time, pressing his face into Raidou's scarred shoulder and sobbing like he hadn't in years. He could hear Raidou speaking but he couldn't make himself understand the words. He just kept crying and holding onto his love as if it was the last time they'd see each other. Finally Raidou gripped his chin and turned it up so he was forced to meet the taller man's gaze.

"Genma" he said in a stern no questioning voice. Genma was not turning away till he understood, "I love you, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone." Tears were stinging Raidou's eyes and causing his voice to have a obvious wobble to it "I love Kakashi, yes, very much but not over you" he shook his head "never over you. Even if Minato were suddenly back with us and begged me to go back to him you are my love my forever. I was dying tonight thinking I was going to lose you because I couldn't cause you pain. I though you had more faith in us, I thought I could give Kakashi what he needed to move on and not have to worry you would get the wrong idea. Since the moment I realized that what I felt for you was love I have never thought of spending my life with anyone else." Raidou was barely able to keep the word coming out he hurt so badly. "You let him hurt you because you though I didn't love you anymore, that I didn't want you. You wanted that..." Raidou sniffed hard and swallowed harder trying to clear his throat and breathing so he could finish, but his nose and throat just filled back up with tears "because of me? I'm the one who hurt you?" It wasn't really a question, he knew it was his fault, that he had misread their relationship and Genma had been hurt because of it.

"I just didn't want to have to feel anymore. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Not really knowing what else to say, Genma lifted one of his legs, trying to get Raidou to pick him up. A sigh of relief pulled from his chest and strong hands snaked under his thighs and his back was pressed against the cool walls of the shower. "I-I love you so much. The thought of not being with you was killing me." Raidou buried his face in Genma's chest as the blond held tight to the back of his head. "We've just been together for so long. Kakashi is younger, stronger and different and you love him. I thought maybe you'd gotten tired of me and since finally had a chance to be with him that..." His words trailed off and he pressed his face into Raidou's wet hair. Maybe he had been foolish and insecure but it didn't seem to matter now. It looked like he'd been wrong but still a hint of uncertainty pulled at his heart. How could he ever really know? How could he know for sure that he wasn't just the available option, that if something were to happen to Iruka that Raidou wouldn't leave and break his heart? Yes, the words were beautiful but that's all they were, just words. If after all this time he could still doubt then maybe they weren't meant to be like he'd always assumed. That thought alone made him start to cry in earnest again.

"Gods Genma I don't want to be with him" Raidou's large body was shaking "I want him to be with Iruka, he belongs with Iruka not me." a sob ripped from his throat as he tried to talk "I... I lo..ve.." He couldn't make his voice work anymore. Too many tears, too much pain, that Genma had wanted to be injured because he didn't believe in there relationship… He slammed his mouth over Genma's kissing him with all he could, pushing every emotion he had ever felt for the man into that one kiss. Since the night he had sat awake, watching Genma and Iruka sleep all those years ago and the feelings of love washed over him and he finally realized that Genma was the one for him he'd never truly loved another. He had crawled into bed behind him and whispered his found revelation to the blonde's ear, from that moment he had never doubted that he was meant for Genma. All the pain and suffering he had gone through with Minato and Kakashi had been meant to make him the man he was so he could love Genma the way the blond deserved. He had never doubted and never wanted another. "Why can't you believe?" He asked breaking from the kiss just long enough for the words to escape.

His soft lips shook as he mashed them back against his love's, ignoring the question completely and yearning for more of that sweet reassurance. Genma didn't want words, he'd never had much use for them unless they'd been orders or they'd come from Raidou, telling him not to be so careless or explaining the merits of a real relationship, or the sweet, soft whispers of praise as they made love. His hands tightened in the copper locks and he desperately drank in the familiar taste that made him feel so right. When they finally parted Genma looked down at the face that not an hour ago he couldn't stand to see; now full of hurt, the handsome, strong features laces with pain. "I do believe. I believe, just please stop looking at me like that. I feel like I've stabbed you in the heart. I'm sorry I doubted you, that I doubted us. I just need you so much that it drives me crazy sometimes." He pressed their lips together, softly this time, before pulling back and smiling half heartedly. "What a sick and beautiful co-dependency we have. What would the psych nins think if they ever knew?" Then Raidou smiled and laughed and Genma smiled for real. They were both still crying, unable to halt the waves of emotions, but that simple quip had made things like they had been when Genma had come home, when there was no doubt, no fear, just love.

"I love you," they whispered in unison before hungrily devouring one another's mouths again. Genma's feet hit the bottom of the shower as Raidou lowered him, the taller man dipping his head so they wouldn't have to part. They kissed and hugged until the shower turned cold before drying off and snagging one of the extra blankets from the floor of the living room and curling up on the couch together, Genma held tightly to Raidou's chest as they drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of each other's hearts.

The next morning Kakashi and Iruka woke to being covered by a blanket. Genma smiled and whispered to them that it was early and they should go back to sleep but the smell of whatever Raidou was cooking drifted into the room, rousing them completely. It wasn't long before Kotetsu and Izumo poked their heads out of the bedroom only to be greeted with the sight of the eldest jounin pressing his lover to the wall and gently stroking his hair as he gazed down at him adoringly. Breakfast was a very pleasant affair, filled with laughter, smiles and amazing food. Raidou had prepared a small feast for them and they all enjoyed it heartily, but no one did more than Raidou and Genma. Their smiles were the widest as they laughed and fed each other. Unable to keep their hands off one another, Raidou finally gave up and pulled Genma onto his lap, making all the others smile warmly at how affectionate they were. Iruka even teased Kakashi with a fake sulk that he never fed him like that. It wasn't ten minutes before all the couples were all feeding each other and trading kisses between bites.

Once everyone had tracked down their stray pieces of clothing and were getting ready to go the goodbyes started. Kakashi pulled Genma aside to ask him if he was alright and Genma just smiled and pulled the slim jounin into a tight hug and apologized for both getting Kakashi to do what he had and for being ridiculous and jealous. Then the honey haired man had wrapped his arms around Iruka and told him that he was right and that he'd try to remember the younger man's wisdom next time before sharing a sweet soft kiss that only lasted for a few seconds because Kakashi was standing right beside them. Raidou had passionately kissed the two young chuunins, telling them that he hoped they would come for dinner next week to which the small men had happily agreed. Genma stepped behind him and waited his turn before dipping each of the men in turn and laying a very comical, loud, sloppy and rather hot kiss on each of their lips, leaving them all laughing and Genma and Kotetsu on the ground when the blond had lost his balance in the second kiss.

Raidou stared at Kakashi who stared right back before they embraced and shared a short but emotional kiss before the older man released him and clapped him on the shoulder, leaned down to kiss Iruka and stepping back and smiling at the pair as Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover.

They all looked at each other and grinned before Raidou held the door for them. The four guests thanked their hosts for a wonderful time before heading back to their respective realities. As Raidou closed the door and turned he found himself with an armful of Genma. The blond pressed the broad back against the door and grinned wryly. "Finally alone." Raidou just growled and tossed the sleek body over his shoulder, heading towards the bedroom for some much needed quality time with the love of his life.


End file.
